All it takes is DNA
by Meraiza
Summary: It was a day like anyother, unaware of the meeting that would change both of their lives. In life being at the right place at the right time can have major consequeses. Shizuo and Izaya meet Shizuka and Kanra. And niether of them know how they came to exist. Rating may go up, Shizaya and Shizuka x Kanra. Yaoi and Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well as I have been told by my lawyers legal departments, animation networks, and publishing followed by overall creation belong to those who have either inherited or purchased those rights. Basically I own squat.

**WARNING!**

**YURI AND YAOI!**

**NO LIKE, NO WATCH! **

**Come to think about it why are you even here?**

Chapter 1

**Creations **

_What do the world become when ordinary humans can defy god? _

Two human-sized tanks stood side by side, filled with a solution of chemicals and nutrients, not to different from what human babies are surrounded by when they are in there mothers womb. But this is no womb.

Connected to the tank were several cords and wires, each one connected to a different machine. The two creatures each had their own machine that showed their pulse. So far that was the only noise in the room, the steady bee. Both had a slow and steady beat. Nine months ago they were no more than a pair of zygotes, but now they were both fully developed. Both had been placed in high-tech suits that was suppose to regulate there normal body functions and prevent any damage if a disaster were to occur. It was like a second skin for them, it was colored a pale, pastel blue. They were both female.

The first tank held the one from the two that had started to develop faster and was slightly taller and bigger. The girl had a wild cascade of dark brown hair and fair skin. She was the first to open her. Her two golden orbs tried hard to make out that in which lied behind her glass cage. She was unable to see anything rather than that that lied two feet ahead, which was only the tiles of the floor. She turned her head and saw the other female. In an instant, the tall girl was captivated, her heart began to beat fast.

The smaller female was thin and had dark raven like hair. She had pale skin and small eyes. The brunette wondered what color they were. As soon as she asked she got her answer. The thin girl opened her eyes, she, also, began to try to peer threw the glass, then she turned and faced the brunette. She saw the thin girl had red eyes. They stared at each other as if they were the only things in that room. The pulse of the raven had also begun to speed up, the beep getting louder by the second. The brunette longed to touch the raven, she place one tan hand on the glass and then the raven did the same. They shared tender smiles with each other and that's when it happened. It was as if both their brain had been shot with an electric circuit.

The pulse regulator began beeping furiously and loudly, the hearts of the poor girls must have been ready to break threw there chest. Images flashed before their eyes. For the brunette it was images of a young boy, who also had brown hair and eye. In each image the boy was picking stuff up that no mere human should be able to pick up. In one he ripped a sign from the ground, in another a truck, in another a refrigerator. Then the boy was a blond man, and like before was doing amazing things. The blonde punch threw a giant wad of people, threw a human man across the sky with one punch and punched the ground sending a crowd flying.

The raven girl saw things differently. Her images where of a raven-haired man, in each one he was smirking. The girl was entranced by his movements, so fast and, in a way, graceful as he moved through his obstacles. Those "obstacles" were signs, literally. There was also the way he used knives, he threw them so fast and accurately that whatever he hit shattered into pieces. Then he sat in a chair, observing a crowd of people as he moved pieces on a chest board.

The they both saw the same image, the two men together and fought. They both yelled.

The blonde yelled "IZAYA!"

The other raven haired man yelled "Shizu-chan"

T

The two girls snapped back into focus, and their pulses relaxed. Thousands of question went threw their minds. The biggest ones "Who were those two and why were they so familiar?" The girls' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, they looked and saw that two figures were approaching them. The glass made it hard for them to see them clearly. They both shut their eyes as if by instinct.

"_So this is what you've been working on. When I gave you that piece of DNA I wasn't expecting this."_

" _Just wait until they wake up. I swear they will be every thing you wanted and more. They have all the skills their "parents" have."_

" _I can't say I'd use the word parent to describe those two. Any way can I get a demonstration on what they can do."_

" _That's the thing wrong with people now, no patience."_

The brunette girl couldn't take it anymore, they were talking about them as if they were some "thing" they could just buy. No she wouldn't take it a second more. She clenched her hand into a fist, the beeping form the pulse regulator grew louder, and then using all her force, punched the glass. A loud thump was echoed threw the room. The two figured stared at her tank with shock. At first nothing happened, and then the glass began to crack. Jagged pieces stuck out, but were unable to cut her skin. The glass tanked shattered, the liquid pored out and coated the floor, glass flew everywhere and the loud of breaking glass filled the air. The beeping from her machine stopped, she was no longer connected. The brunette fell out, landing on her face. The raven watched in aw from her tank. There was silence except for the raven's pulse.

" _Wow. I'll admit that was impressive, she's not to intimidating looking but oh well."_

This only made the brunette even more angry. She placed her hands on the ground and began to lift herself up. Her legs wobbled as she did so. After a moment she was standing perfectly, her brown eyes flared with anger. She could clearly see her surroundings now, but she didn't pay attention. She had one thing on her mind. Destroy these two. She moved her hand behind her and grabbed the broken tank. Then she pulled. She yelled furiously and pulled that tank right out of the ground. The girl lunged it right over her head. She did it so fast the two men only had a few seconds to escape. The tank hit one of them and blasted the guy onto the floor, he lay there unconscious. The other guy was running fast to the exit.

" OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTERD!" the girl said. She had no idea why she said it or how she knew how to talk but she didn't care. She liked it. She ran to the unconscious guy under t5he tank and picked the tank up again. She blasted it threw the air toward the other guy with twice as much force as she had before. Sadly the guy made it to the exit and ran off before the tank reached him. The tank made contact with the wall and chunks flew off, both from the wall and the tank. The remains of the tank landed with a loud THUNK as it hit the floor.

The brunette panted, she tried to compose herself, to control her anger but she just wanted to smash everything. When she calmed down a little she looked around and focused more on her surroundings. There were tables everywhere, filled with papers and test tubes. And of coarse, there was the unconscious guy on the ground, he had landed on his face so she didn't know what he looked like and had no intention on finding out. He wore a lab coat, that's all she saw. She turned and walked back to were her tank was. There were wires all around, fat ones thin ones, of all colors. She followed the wires and saw that behind the tanks were several machines, _Probably used to keep track of us. Those basterds._ Then she noticed the small beeping and ran over to the raven haired girl.

The brunette placed her hand on the glass, the raven did the same and her pulse grew louder. The brunette smiled,_ I'm getting you out of here_. The brunette curled her fingers into a fist and punched her hand right threw the glass. She pulled out her fist and the liquid poured out, smaller cracks began to form and them it completely busted. The thin girl fell out and the brunette caught her in her arm. The beeping of the machine died, good thing to because the raven was very happy in the brunettes arms. She had landed in the brunettes chest that was very large, unlike her own.

" Can you stand" the brunette asked. The thin girl pulled herself up, her thin legs struggled to keep her standing, but she managed.

" Tell me, what's your name" the raven had no idea what to say.

" I don't know." She answered, she had no clue how she knew how to say that but she did. She wondered if it was an effect from the shock they both had experienced.

" That's okay" the brunette said as she walked over to the raven's tank. She looked at the base, there was a label on it. She could easily read out what it said. Printed on it was the name "Izaya" the same name she heard in her head.

" Izaya" the brunette said.

"What?"

"Your name, Izaya. I wonder if my tank has that."

"I'll go check" Izaya said as she ran off to the brunettes tank. Said brunette couldn't help but stare at how graceful and fast her movements were. Izaya was only a few feet away from the tank when she saw something gleam from the corner of her eyes. She stopped and headed to it, the gleam was coming from under a stack of papers. She lifted the papers and smiled at what she saw. It was a small knife, The thin girl happily picked it up and put it in her suit. She continued running to the tank.

The tank did have a label on it, it read "Shizuo". Izaya quickly ran over to the brunette with a happy smirk on her face.

"Well, did it say anything?" The tall girl asked as she stood up.

"Yes, it said Shizuo, but you know what I think I'll just call you Shizu-chan." Izaya said her smirk getting bigger as she did.

" No" Shizuo said but was ignored by the thin girl.

" Come on Shizu-chan we need to get out of here."

The two girls walked over to the exit, and saw several hallways. They had no idea which way to go. Shizuo scanned the area and saw a window. She walked over to it, Izaya fallowed close behind her. She looked out the window, it was night out and she saw that they were in a very tall building, high above the ground. She touched the glass it was cold. Then it happened. An alarm sounded off, they heard footsteps running toward them.

" Shizu-chan I think we have company~." Izaya said as she smirked. She turned over to the taller girl, who still stared at the window. Her beautiful face began to twist up. Then Shizuo punched the window glass flew outdoors as wind blew in. Everyone outside must have been able to hear the noisy alarm now. Shizuo then grabbed Izaya's thin body and carried her bridal style.

" Shizu-chan what are you-" before Izaya could finish, she saw Shizuo jump out the window. Neither was afraid, in a way it was exciting. Shizuo landed on her feet with a loud thump, the cement underneath her cracked up pieces stuck out. Shizuo then ran like a crazy woman, for all she knew some of the crazy people from that building could be following them. _Those basterds aren't taking me or my Izaya, wait did I say "my"? _

Shizuo located an alley between two buildings and ran into it. She hoped they would be safe there. She sat Izaya down on the cold floor , she had a huge smirk one her lips.

"Wow Shizu-chan, I didn't think you'd be such a knight in shining armor, ne~."

" Don't tease me, flea" Shizuo didn't know why she said it but it suited Izaya. If she was going to call her Shizu-chan than she was going to call her flea.

" Aw~, that wasn't nice. It's okay Shizu-chan, I like that your all tough." Izaya said as she stood up and got close to Shizuo.

" I'm guessing I have to reward you now, ne~?" Izaya said as her face got closer to the other girl's. The in an instant Izaya's lips came in contact with Shizuo's. The kiss was soft and gentle, both girls closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their lips together. Both wanted it to last forever but that could never be. Izaya released her lips from Shizuo's and smirked.

"Sorry, I just had the strangest desire to do that, I didn't think it would be so addictive. I knew it would be nice but that was….no word can describe how good that was." Izaya said. Then the girls heard it, small chuckles coming from the darkness of the alley. A figure stepped out, it was a guy around nineteen years old with a nasty twisted up face, he had a metal pipe in his hand . Several other guys came from the dark and stood next to him. They all wore the same blue scarf on them, whether it was tied on their arm of on their head.

" Well, well, well, look what we have here. Two hot girl messing around with each other. I know some guys who'd pay good money to see that." The ugly guy with the pipe said as he gave them a gross stare. Shizuo wasn't amused.

" Yeah you girls shouldn't be here, I think we need to teach them a lesson. Right, guys?" All the other idiots joined in a unison of yeahs. The leader approached Shizuo.

" You know, you've got one hot-" he never finished, Shizuo fist slammed into that guys face, sending him flying into his group. Blood ran from his lips and nose. He coughed, blood and teeth came out along with spit. Shizuo screamed hard and ran to the group, she punched and kicked them all with all her might. She slammed their faces into the floor and then the walls. Izaya was entranced, it amazed her how strong Shizuo was, she knew she could help the brunette but she seemed to be ding fine without her help. Shizuo was monstrous and she loved it. _Those poor little humans, I love that there so amusing. Aw, I love humans but Shizu-chan is my special little toy._ Izaya looked back to see that all of the guys were now on the floor crying and coughing out blood, their entire bodies covered in bruises. Shizuo didn't have a single scratch and not a single drop of sweat graced her beautiful face.

" Does Shizu-chan want another reward~." Izaya said as Shizuo walked to her. Their lips made contact with each other, Shizuo wondered what Izaya's pink tongue tasted like. She had never thought anything like that before but then again she didn't remember anything except what had just happened the last couple of hours. Shizuo forced Izaya's mouth open and slipped her tongue into her mouth. She got a small taste and then Izaya removed me mouth from Shizuo's.

" Not here Shizu-chan, I don't think nit's the best place for that type of activity~." Izaya said as she panted.

" I think we should get out of this clothes." Shizuo said coolly.

" Mhh~. Perverted Shizu-chan~. Quite naughty~." Izaya said as she placed her head on Shizuo nice, fully-developed breast.

"Not like that. I mean look at how those idiot were dressed." Shizuo said a little irritated.

" If that's normal then we'll defiantly get caught in these suits." Shizuo told the other girl.

"You've got a point" Izaya said rather seriously and a little disappointed as she raised her head from Shizuo's breast.

Izaya walked out of the alley and peered across the streets. The thin girl tried her best to make out the surrounding buildings but it wasn't easy. She quickly ran to the other side of the street, she heard Shizuo asked where she was going. She made it and peered into one of the buildings. She saw clothes and candy and all kinds of stuff. This would definitely have something for them. She quickly ran back to the alley and her Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, I think I found a place where we can get clothe like them" Izaya said excitedly. She pulled Shizuo out of the alley and pointed at the store across them.

"What makes you think that." Shizuo asked squinting at the building.

"I looked through the window and saw clothes. Silly Shizu-chan~."

"Okay then let's go." The two girl walked across the street to the store, luckily this part of town seemed deserted so no one was around. The two girls made it to the door. Shizuo was about to break down the door when Izaya stopped her.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Izaya said cautiously.

"Why not" Shizuo groaned.

"If we could then more people would be in there and the door wouldn't be locked."

"Then how do we get in?" said an irritated Shizuo.

" I know" Izaya said as she remembered she had that knife she found back in that weird building. Izaya pulled out her knife and got on one knee in front of the door. She place the tip of the knife on the were the lock connected with the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to pick the lock."

"Any luck?" And then the two girls heard a satisfactory click. Izaya grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It really was unlocked, Izaya slowly opened the door and the two girls walked in.

" Alright, let's do this Shizu-chan"

The two girls walked around the store, the went to the so-called girls section but they didn't like any of them. Most of the shirts seemed to small for Shizuo. _Those things would never support my chest. _Eventually they wondered into the boys section. This seemed more promising. The two girls first picked out their undergarments before splitting up to find clothes that suited their styles. Shizuo found a white dress shirt and a black vest, _Finally, something that can actually support my boobs._ The Shizuo found a pair of pants, they were a little big but then again who cares? Shizuo grabbed the clothes and went to go check with Izaya, she looked everywhere for her but didn't find her. Then Shizuo found something called a "fitting room". Shizuo went in clothes in hand , she opened one of the doors and found ,to her surprise, Izaya, who didn't notice Shizuo. Problem was Izaya was in the middle of changing. Shizuo continued to watch through a small opening in the door.

Izaya had on a tight pair of black pants, and black shoes Shizuo, herself, forgot to find shoes. Shizuo saw that Izaya was putting on a small red bra, Shizuo couldn't help but stare. Sadly Izaya put a shirt on, a black one, sleeveless and a little baggy. Izaya then went to the other side of the room, Shizuo had no idea what for. Izaya came back holding a parka and a switch blade. She put on the parka and put the blade in her pocket. Izaya then headed to the door and grabbed the knob. Shizuo quickly stood up and tried not to look suspicious.

"Oh Shizu-chan you found me"

"Yeah, I did." Shizuo said nervously.

"Well go in there and get changed." Izaya said and pushed Shizuo in.

"Right but can you please find me some shoes?"

"Okay Shizu-chan"

A few minutes later Shizuo was fully changed and was waiting for

Izaya. Shizuo was happy with her look. She also found out the vest came with a bow tie and that she looked pretty good in in the suit. She was wondering what was taking Izaya so long, then she heard a knock. Izaya popped her head in caring a lot of things.

" Here you go I thought these suited you best" she said as she held up a pair of black shoes.

"And look aren't these glasses cool" Izaya said showing her a pair of blue glasses.

"Thanks and what's that?" Shizuo said staring at the bottle in Izaya's hand.

"Bleach~!"

"Bleach?"

"Yeah what if we dye your hair blonde. You'd look really hot."

"I don't know" Shizuo said reluctantly.

"Please~" Izaya said trying her best to persuade the blonde

"Fine" Shizuo said after she had put on the shoes and glasses, that did look good on her. She sat down while Izaya put the bleach in her hair. Ten minutes later Shizuo long brown hair was blonde.

"It doesn't look bad." Shizuo said rather happy, coming her fingers trough her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like that guy from that vision she had. And she liked it.

" I know! Come on we should get going" Izaya said motioning to the door.

" Alright, but can I ask you something?" Shizuo said making Izaya stop in her track.

"Yeah?"

"What up with the Eskimo jacket?" Shizuo said pulling the jacket that was, obviously, to big for her.

"You don't like it?" Izaya said with a fake frown.

"Its not that, its just a little weird" Shizuo said letting go of the jacket

"I just saw it and wanted it" Izaya said even though the real reason was that the guy in the vision she had wore a jacket like that.

The two girls exited the store to see it was raining. They couldn't stay in the store, they'd probably get in trouble for picking the lock, so they ran into the alley. Izaya used her parka as a shield from the rain, she was grateful it was so big. When they got to the alley Izaya saw Shizuo was soaked wet and would probably get a cold if she kept staying like that. Izaya took of the parka and covered both her and Shizuo's head with it. Shizuo thought it was cute but had a better idea. She saw a stop sign across the road and ran to it. Using her amazing strength she ripped the sign fight out from the cement. The blonde girl then jammed it in the alley so that the sign could cover their head. The two girls sat next to each other under the sign, shielded from the rain but not from the chill of night. Izaya covered them both with the parka as if it was a blanket. Izaya snuggled up to Shizuo for more warmth. The two girls spent the night there unaware of what the next day would bring.

The girls woke up to the sound of yelling and laughing, Izaya was the first to wake up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Izaya nudged Shizuo awake, within second the blonde was awake. They were mesmerized by what they saw.

"YOU DAMN FLEA!HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL-"

" Vulgar as always, ne Shizu-chan~?"

Two men, one with black hair and a tall blonde one in the middle of a huge fight. The blonde one held a sign in his tight grip while the raven had a knife to the blondes neck

They both thought the same thing:

_That's the guy from my vision._

Thetwo girls ran to the two men, a strange sight since everyone else was running away from him. Shizuo ran to the blonde man and Izaya ran to the raven.

"You!" The girls said in unison as Izaya pointed at the raven and Shizuo pointed at the blonde. At fist they weren't acknowledged but when they were the eyes on the pair basically bulged from their sockets.

**Me: Okay 1****st**** chapter done.**

**Shizuo: Where are you going with this.**

**Me: It's still the beginning.**

**Shizuo: Yuri.**

**Izaya: They have our names**

**Me: I'M NEW TO THIS,OKAY FLEA!**

**Izaya: That's why you have no friends.**

_Inner: I tell her that all the time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Still own nothing. Still Yaoi. Still Yuri.**

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

***throws confetti in the air***

**Izaya: Get on with it**

Chapter 2

**Meeting**

_All it takes is one chance._

Shizuo and Izaya stared at the two girls in front of them their faces in serious WTF mode. Shizuo moved his face from the girls and then it went straight to Izaya.

" Flea is this your doing?" Shizuo asked with a death glare to Izaya.

" Believe me Shizu-chan I have no idea what this is about" Izaya said.

" You, why are you calling him Shizu-chan? That's _my_ nickname for _my _Shizu-chan." The raven-haired girl said as she glared at Izaya.

"Well, well, well. That was very bold girl, lucky for you I'm not interested in women so I'm afraid I have to go~." with that Izaya ran off with a smirking look and the raven girl fallowed.

"YOU FLEA GET BACK-" Shizuo was about to hurl the sign at Izaya but was stopped by the blonde girl.

"Don't! You might hit Izaya!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"That's the point kid. Now let go." Shizuo said calmly not wanting to hurt the girl.

" Want has my Izaya ever done to you!" The girl asked.

"That basterd has done more things to me than I can count." Shizuo said releasing his hand from the girls grip.

"Izaya is not a basterd. She's strange sure but not a basterd." Shizuo stared at the girl with a puzzled look.

" I don't think we're talking about the same Izaya. Kid, which Izaya are you talking about?"

"The girl that was with me. What other Izayas are there?" Shizuo had no answer to that question, either the girl was crazy or seriously confused. Shizuo was about to say something when the girl when-

" WAIT! Izaya fallowed that weird flat-chested lady!" Shizuo liked the girl already.

" That wasn't a lady but feel free to call him that anytime you want." Shizuo said.

" Hey mister help me get Izaya back. I don't know why she fallowed that guy." The blonde girl exclaimed.

" I'll help kid. But only since that flea is not someone your friend needs to be around. Or someone to look to for fashion advise in your friends case." Shizuo said then got a good look at the girl.

" Speaking of, why are you dressed like me." The blonde girl didn't answer she ran to a sign and ripped it of the ground. Shizuo stared at the girl a little confused but decided not to ask.

"If that feminine basterd hurts my Izaya this sign is going right down his throat." Yep, Shizuo liked this girl.

Izaya had ran about half way across town when he stopped to see if Shizuo had fallowed him. He turned around but instead of Shizuo he found a girl. This could be fun.

"Why hello, are you lost lit-"

"Cut the crap!" the girl said.

"Listen I have a theory" the raven girl started out saying " is your name by any chance Izaya."

" The one and only~"

"Yeah not quite"

" You see I think that-" The raven girl stopped when she a cry slit the air.

"Izaya!" The blonde girl said running to this other "Izaya" and forced said girl into a forceful hug.

"Ummmm.." The actual Izaya was confused by the scene.

" Ugh, hey girls. Do you guys live around here?" The two females were to wrapped up in their hug to notice.

" Maybe we should show this to Shinra." Izaya said

"Fascinating, so your saying that these two girl just came from no were" the doctor asked with the look of a child on Christmas day gracing his face.

"Basically." Izaya said. The girl had willingly agreed to go with them. Probably because they were confident in their skills of escaping if things turned out bad.

"So what are you're names" Shinra asked happily.

"My name is Shizuo" the blonde stated, while the other girl sighed.

" I don't think those are our names" The raven said matter-of-factly

" Yeah those are our names" Shizuo said a little angry that someone had used his name.

" The fact that you guys have our names" Izaya began " is very confusing" Izaya pointed one ringed finger at the raven girl. "Your name will be….." he paused and thought for a moment, then as if he had an epiphany stated out "Kanra!"

"What kind of a name is that flea" Shizuo said"I like it" the newly named girl said. Izaya smirked and Shizuo let out a grown. He began to walk toward his own little "doppelganger".

" I think your name should be….."

"Today Shizuo~" Izaya teased.

"Shizuka" Shizuo said and the girl was about to protest when Kanra placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say "calm down and except the name".

"Now I am going to need some blood from both of you." Shinra said excitedly. Shizuka was about to attack this guy but luckily for Shinra Kanra knew how to calm her down. Izaya couldn't help notice how easily Shizuka was controlled by Kanra and wondered why he couldn't do that to Shizuo.

The 2 girls let Shinra take a few ounces of blood and didn't complain about it. To them the pain was nothing. Shinra ran of to the other room with the samples leaving the others in a stage of confusion. Shinra returned latter going through some papers with a very strange look on his face.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Shinra exclaimed

"What is it" Shizuo asked a little annoyed at the amount of enjoyment Shinra was having.

"Their DNA-No! Their entire genetic signature is completely….wow!"

"Get on with it!"

"Oh right. Kanra's is a perfect match to Izaya's and Shizuka's matched Shizuo's perfectly."

"Wait your saying their our kids!" Shizuo exclaimed a little disgusted by the thought of Izaya breeding.

"No, if it was like that then the most they'd be able to have would be 50%. More like clones."

"What did you just say!" Shizuo yelled out.

"Aha! I was correct!" Kanra exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about" Shizuka asked.

"When we met these guy I thought that it had to have been more than a coincidence" Kanra said as she walked up to Izaya and pointed a finger at him.

"I had a vision of you, and if I'm right" Kanra them pointed at Shizuo "Shizuka had a vision of you"

"Tch. Like it matters anymore!" Shizuka said a little annoyed.

"Yep she's Shizuo alright." Izaya said giggling.

"What that suppose to mean flea" Shizuo said coming closer to him and grabbing Izaya by the collar of his shirt. Their faces only a few inches away..

"No Shizuo not in front of the kids"

"You little louse!"

"Both of you calm down" Shinra said desperately trying to rip the two apart. He eventually succeeded. Shizuo let go of his grip on Izaya.

"Now do either of you have super strength" Shinra asked and the two teen.

"Shizuka does" Kanra said. Shizuka didn't say a word.

" Alright who of you is smarter"

"Hate to admit it but Kanra is pretty smart" Shizuka said a little annoyed she hated answering these question. Made her feel like a freak.

"Thank you, Shizuka's heart is as big as her breast!" Kanra exclaimed making said girl blush.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Shizuka screamed as Kanra giggled. Izaya ears perked a little at that comment.

"Come to think about it" Izaya began "Why does yours have bigger boobs than mine" Izaya's question was directed to Shizuo.

"That's really what you are worried about now! We were cloned you idiot!" Shizuo yelled while Shinra let out a long sigh.

"So you girls have any home at all" Shinra asked and the both said no.

"Looks like their your problems now" Shinra said to the fighting pair.

"Shizuka can go with Shizuo and Kanra with Izaya, okay?" Shinra's lab coat was then tugged by a strong force.

"Now way in hell I'm leaving my Kanra alone with that basterd!" Shizuka yelled viciously.

" They'll both stay with me. I doubt the either of them would like to stay at Shizuo crappy little apartment. They'd probably starve to death." Izaya stated irritating Shizuo.

"YOU LI-" Shizuo was them cut of by Shinra.

"Then it's settled but Izaya, Shizuo will have to go check on them every now and then. Shizuka is sort of like his kid and besides you can't be trusted with children."

"Shinra it hurts that you have no faith in me" Izaya said sarcastically.

The two pair left Shinra unaware of how their encounter would effect them all.

**Me: Yahoo! Chapter 2.**

**Izaya: Calm down.**

_**Inner: Yeah calm down!**_

**Shizuo Review or Meraiza will explode.**

**Me: *starts to light a fire work***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well…..**

**Izaya: *typing furiously on computer* Nope, you still don't own any of us.**

**Me: *pouts***

**So happy you guys like this. That makes me so happy!**

**On to chapter 3. *points at the sky like an idiot***

* * *

Chapter 3

**Home?**

_Knock one domino down and the rest will fallow._

The quartet, Shizuo, Izaya, Shizuka, and Kanra, went along the city on their way to Izaya's home. It took all of Shizuo's power not to kill Izaya right there, but he knew that he needed the flea alive. _That's a first_, Shizuo thought.

It wasn't hard to notice all the strange looks they were receiving. Here was Shizuo and Izaya, the most feared pair in Ikebukuro, NOT trying to kill each other AND they were being fallowed by two girls that could have been their twins. What the people were thinking from this sight god only knew. A small crowd was beginning to form.

"People are staring. I hate that!" Shizuka yelled to herself. Finally she just couldn't take it anymore.

"TAKE A PICTURE NEXT TIME IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Shizuka yelled at the crowd, that basically scattered afterwards not wanting to enrage the big-breasted teen anymore. Although they had scattered people still stared from a distance the yell probably gave them a few more watchers.

"She is _so _you~" Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear. That action alone probably got them some more stares. What Izaya said wasn't a lie. The girl reminded him of himself, angry at the world and no control over her strength.

"Shizuka please calm down, don't worry they'll get what's coming to them soon enough. They are humans, they'll die soon enough." Kanra said with a comforting hand on Shizuka's shoulder.

"Yeah" Shizuka said in a sigh. Kanra then got on her toes an placed a small kiss on Shizuka's cheek and that made Shizuka freak out. Shizuo and Izaya didn't stay to calm either.

"Kanra! I don't think….we shouldn't…..not in public!" Shizuka muttered out. Shizuo and Izaya exchanged looks, it was clear they were close but not _that _close.

_Shinra said they're like our clone then shouldn't they hate each other? _Shizuo thought to himself. Izaya on the other hand got the two girls and pulled them the rest of the way not wanting them to continue in public.

They made it to Izaya's house, Izaya practically _pulled_ the girls onto the couch.

"Is it okay if we make-out on your couch" Kanra said bluntly, earning faces from the others. Izaya was going to have to set things straight, this was his house his rules. Who did they think they were trying to make-out in his house, his sisters? His sisters had done that a few times actually,

"Now listen, Kanra what exactly is your relationship with Shizuka?" Izaya asked staring at the raven haired girl.

"About the same as you and Shizuo." Kanra said with a happy smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? NO WAY IN HELL I'D BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS BASTERD!" Shizuo said while Izaya gave a disgusted look imagining him and Shizuo doing what these girls do. He wouldn't admit it but it wasn't to bad of an idea, he bet it felt nice being with Shizuo. But he kept on the masquerade that he was disgusted even though the thought turned him on a little.

"Wait you guys aren't in a relationship?" the two girls said a little puzzled. Izaya, cleared from his "daze", looked at the girls.

"Whatever made you think we were in a relationship" Izaya asked a little irritated.

"Just the way you guys act" Shizuka said

"Yeah! Like some married couple!" Kanra finished.

"Did you guys NOT see us trying to kill each other?" Shizuo said venom lacing his words.

"We thought you guys only did that in public. You know, so people won't judge you because of your love" Kanra stated.

"Yeah it happened to us in an alley way" Shizuka said remembering that night. I gave her chills just thinking about it.

"Yeah and if people reacted that way to two girls I can only imagine how'd they act with two guys."

Before the conversation could get any weirder Shizuo's phone began to ring. Shizuo got the phone out of his pocket answering it with a single "Hey". The others looked at him waiting to see what the call was about. After a few second Shizuo closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Have to go" was all Shizuo said and headed to the door. He was about to leave when he turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Izaya.

"Listen flea, once I'm done I'm coming back and if they tell me you did anything to mess with them-" Shizuo was then interrupted by Izaya saying "I promise I'll be on my best behavior~"

Shizuo then left the apartment muttering "Damn flea" under his breath. With the shut of the door Izaya turned to see two mocking faces.

"What?" Izaya asked the females.

"That's what we mean when we say you guys look like your married. You guys FLIRT!" Shizuka said pointing at him for dramatic effect.

"That's not flirting" Izaya said trying his best to defend himself.

"Yeah it is! You want it, bad!' Kanra said with a devilish smile gracing her thin lips.

"Whatever I have work to get to." Izaya said as he began to walk away. "Need anything just yell." He said, his back turned to the girls.

Kanra then had this feeling, a feeling deep inside her stomach that she couldn't explain. She put her hands over her stomach trying too stop it.

"What's wrong" Shizuka asked in a worried tone.

" I….feeling….hurts" Kanra said in pants, slowly the pain went away.

"I'm okay now Shizuka."

"What was that about?"

"I don't know I just had this feeling like….." Kanra the abruptly ended her sentence.

"Like?"

"Shizuka" Kanra started as she got up from the couch "I want to troll Izaya."

* * *

Izaya sat in front of his computer typing away, trying to find any type of information on how these two girls came to be.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

No one seemed to have any info on these girls, not even a rumor. He did find something about a gang being beaten up in an alley but the beating was so hard they forgot everything except that the person that did beat them up was a blonde girl. Irritated he got online hoping it would help.

_**Kanra is now online**_

**Kanra: Hey guys! Any of you know about cloning.**

**Taro Tanaka: Cloning? Like in Sci-fi movies.**

**Setton: Scary. Can you imagine having an alien clone you and then disect your clone as you watch. Why do you ask?**

This was clearly going no where, he had no other choice.

**Kanra: No reason. Gotta go! Bye!**

_**Kanra has logged out.**_

Izaya turned of his computer. Now what was he suppose to do? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps he opened his eyes and saw Shizuka.

"What do you want FemShizuo?" That seemed to have pissed her off.

"Kanra and I are hungry. Get us food, now!" Her voice was loud and commanding.

"There's food in the fridge." Izaya said motioning to the fridge.

"We don't want that. Get us some food from outside. A restaurant or else." Shizuka made an intimidating look that clearly said "Get off your ass and get me some damn food".

"Fine if that's what you lovely ladies want" Shizuka let out a groan at hearing that comment. Izaya got up and headed for the door Shizuka fallowed behind him and sat on the couch once she got there.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes. And don't you dare tell Shizuo that I abandoned you guys" He shut the door behind him and left.

"That gives us just enough time" Kanra said with a smirk.

* * *

**Me: Kanra, Kanra, Kanra, tsk tsk.**

**Izaya: What!**

**Me: Next time we'll see what Kanra has planned. And I think I'll add them getting their periods won't that be fun. What do you guys think, review!**

**Izaya: Where's Shizuo.**

**Me: If you dony review you get nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4 is up! *Hops like an idiot***

**Izaya: You still own noting**

**Me: * Goes into special corner as usual* **

**Shizuo: Meraiza wanted to say thanks to all of you for your support. You guys rock.**

Chapter 4

**Plans and unexpected surprises**

Kanra had instructed her friend ,or actually her lover, to make up an excuse to get Izaya to get the hell out of his house. When she saw said info broker heading for the door she new the blonde had done what she was told.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes. And don't you dare tell Shizuo that I abandoned you guys" He shut the door behind him and left.

"That gives us just enough time" Kanra said as she stood up pulling Shizuka up with her.

"What are you planning" Shizuka asked as she was pulled behind the raven. The raven, of coarse, didn't answer and then she saw it. Izaya's computer. The raven practically ran to the chair spinning in it a few time before focusing on the mission at hand. She turned on the computer and saw a chat room still open. She tried to get in by clicking on some random stuff.

**Kanra has logged on.**

Kanra was a little surprised she was able to get but she didn't complain. Now she knew how Izaya came up with her name.

"Kanra what's that" Shizuka asked, Kanra was completely unaware that she was watching.

"It's called a chat room. You talk to people without actually talking to people" Kanra said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Shizuka asked confused.

"I don't know I just do" It was true she knew this was a chat room the same way she knew Izaya wanted Shizuo.

"Wait! The basterd pretends to be a women?" Shizuka said with a small amount of surprise in her voice. Kanra gave no response.

"Now" Kanra began as she cracked her fingers and then wiggled them over the keyboard " let's have some fun!"

"Smells like shit." Shizuo said abruptly as he puffed on his cigarette. He'd just finished his latest job with Tom. Apparently this gang kid barrowed money to buy a gun using a fake, when they found out Shizuo and Tom where told to go get the kid. As it turned out the kid was beat up and doesn't remember taking any money. He just kept on rambling "Blonde girl…strong!" over and over again. It pissed Shizuo off to no end.

"Hey Shizuo why don't you head home now?" Tom asked wondering why Shizuo hadn't gone home yet.

"Believe me I'm in no rush to get home. Hell I can't even _go _home."

"Why nothings stopping you?"

"Actually me an-" Shizuo stopped talking when he noticed an all to familiar parka skipping through the crowd of people. _That basterd left the girls alone . Dammit! _

"Gotta go Tom." Shizuo said as he ran after the fluffy Eskimo jacket wearing basterd.

Izaya merrily skipped through the town a bag of Russian Sushi in his hand. He made sure to order 2 plates full of otoro, Kanra was like him so she must, no she _would_ love it. That's when someone tugged the hood of his parka. He turned around to see Shizuo staring at him looking pissed as usually.

"Why Shizu-chan what do I owe the pleasure~"

"The girls" Shizuo said through his teeth.

"Now now Shizu-chan, I'm sure they're fine. If Shizuka has even half your strength I'm sure no one will hurt them. Their safe trust me~" (Trust me Trust me Trust me Yeah) Izaya said with an innocent look on his face.

"Whatever lets get going then." Shizuo grunted. Then he noticed Izaya's bag.

"What do you have there louse?"

"Sushi"

"Better have some foe me you damn flea."

"With that attitude you get nothing!" Izaya said with a devil-like smirk.

"Give me some or else your dead meat" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izaya's shirt pulling him close to his face.

"Or else what? You say your gonna kill me but I'm still alive~! Could it be Shizu-chan has a thing for me~?" Izaya said mockingly. Although he secretly hoped Shizuo would say yes. Probably not going to happen but a guy could hope.

"Yeah flea that's exactly why I let you live. Because I love you." Shizuo said sarcastically. Sarcasm or not he still said it.

"Oh I knew it! Shizu-chan wants me! Probably want's to do me!" Izaya said in a sing song manner.

"We're going to get married and have lots of babies" Yeah Izaya was cruel but it was how he coped.

"As if flea! Just drop it and lets go back to your place." Shizuo said letting go of Izaya.

"Yeah let's go to my place so you can de-virginize me" At that comment Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hood and began to pull him the rest of the way.

"And done!" Kanra exclaimed as she stretched out her arms in the air. She got up and went to Shizuka, the two girls walked to the couch. Shizuka sat down but Kanra decided to stand.

"Finally!" Shizuka stated, her eyes closed "We have soon time before Izaya get's back what do you want to do." Kanra knew exactly what she wanted to do. She sat on Shizuka's lap, facing her and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck. Said blonde, having felt the touches, wrapped her arms around the raven's thin waist. Shizuka felt the soft fabric of Kanra's jacket but that wasn't what she wanted.

"Take of this damn coat" Shizuka groaned.

"Only if you take of that vest" Kanra said mockingly.

Both girls did as they were told, dissuading the clothes on the floor. The girl's lips made contact and they kissed each other gently. Shizuka's hand moving up Kanra's back side and resting on the back of her head.

"I can't believe you left them alone!" Shizuo said as they walked to the door of Izaya's apartment. Izaya hastily grabbing his keys, while balancing the bag of Sushi, to unlock the door.

"I'm sure their fine." Izaya says as he unlocks the door and the two men went in only to the two girls locking lips in a tender embrace. Neither of them seemed to notice and continued kissing, clearly neither of the two wanted to stop. Izaya let out a cough and the girls opened their eyes to face them, lips still locked together.

"You guys gonna stop any time soon" Shizuo asked staring at the sight before him. He was worried the girls would start fighting not this. Shizuka took her lips of from Kanra's breaking the kiss, earning a pout from the raven girl.

" Wait to ruin it!" Kanra said irritated.

"I brought your damn sushi." Izaya said holding up the plastic take out bag.

"You couldn't have stayed for an extra five minutes" Kanra muttered excepting the bag.

"Why so you guys could get rid of more clothes" Izaya said pointing to the vest and parka lying on the ground.

"Whatever, you guys set up while I go to the bathroom" Kanra said as she began walking.

" Shizu-chan, FemShizuo help me."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" The two blondes yelled.

Kanra had finished using the bathroom and noticed something. Blood coming out of her…..

"AHHHH! SHIZUKA!" Kanra yelled. Her blonde hear her clearly and ran to help her. Izaya and Shizuo fallowed behind her.

"No you guys stay here!" She said as they approached the bathroom. Shizuka went in and the two males stared at the door.

"What do you think their doing, Shizu-chan" Izaya whispered.

"No clue flea" They could easily make out talking and some hysteria.

"Well, at least we know they aren't making out" Izaya said bluntly, just then Shizuka walked out looking a little embarrassed, a red blush on her face.

"What's the matter with Kanra?" Shizuo asked, worried about why Shizuka seemed so…..awkward. Shizuka took a deep breath and held it in for a long time.

Izaya didn't like that. "You know it's not good to-"

"FLEA KANRA'S BLEEDING FROM HER PLACE GO GET SOMETHING TO FIX HER!" Shizuka said in a giant huff pointing at Izaya with her index finger.

"What did you say?" Izaya asked puzzled. Did he hear that correctly.

"You heard me, go get something for Kanra" Shizuka said menacingly.

"I can't do that! I'm a guy!"

"So what! You can wear a wig for all I care" While the argued Shizuo was laughing his head off.

"HAHAHA! FLEA'S GONNA BUY PADS! HAHAHAH!"

"Shut up! You're going with me" Izaya said a he blushed.

"Like hell I am"

"Please! I'll buy you cake!" Izaya would never offer that but he was desperate. How would it look for someone as god-like as him to buy pads? Shizuo pondered for a moment.

"Fine"

**Me: Shizuo's and Izaya's epic adventure…**

**FOR PADS! HA!**

**Izaya: I will kill you.**

**Me: This is important. Who knows you may found out what Kanra was doing on your computer. And do you wonder why Shizuka doesn't have her's.**

**Shizuo: Review and if you can guess why Shiuzka doesn't have her's or what Kanra did on the computer you get…**

**Me: Um….Yuri and…..awkward shizaya talk with Shizuo and Izaya. REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the idea of Shizuo and Izaya going to buy pads is silly but believe me this is quite important.**

**So without further ado,**

**I own nothing, I simply use their characters to give my life purpose-**

**ON TO STORY! *Flies in the sky***

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Chapter 5**

What the hell !

Izaya couldn't believe he was doing this. GOING TO BUY PADS! WITH SHIZUO! COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE? Izaya's head was on the verge of exploding this was impossible. Nope he was dreaming, all of this was a dream. _Somebody please pinch me!_

Shizuo saw how freaked out Izaya and couldn't blame him this was all pretty strange. He hoped no one would notice them but of course they were already getting stares. Shizuo could of sworn that he saw some teenage girls taking pictures of them as they giggled. What the hell was that about?

They made it to a convenience store across town and went to the…..pad station. Both of their faces were like "what the hell is this" expression. This was really strange Shizuo never had a girlfriend so he'd never had to do this and his mom sure as hell didn't make him. He knew Izaya had some sisters so maybe he had done this before. Shizuo looked at Izaya, he was beat red.

"Oi Izaya you alright" Shizuo said as he nudged Izaya. Izaya ignored him and reached out for a box of pads as he muttered "so un-god like" over and over again. They made it to the register when suddenly Shizuo grabbed Izaya.

"Hey flea you promised me cake!" Izaya had forgotten, completely caught up in the awkwardness of the situation. How could Shizuo be so cool about this?

"Fine we'll go pick out some cake or whatever" Izaya lead Shizuo to the confection. Shizuo looked at the cakes a little oddly.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?"

"They're small"

"Yeah so?"

"Not gonna cut it flea!" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him back to the register. "We'll get some real cakes after you pay for those"

The lady at the register gave them, well Izaya actually, a strange look as she scanned the box. Almost as if she was trying to figure out if Izaya was actually male. Deciding to be polite she just scanned the box and handed it to Shizuo afterwards as Izaya got the money out.

"So are these for your girlfriend" the cashier asked Shizuo a little too friendly if you asked Izaya.

"No" Shizuo said bluntly as he swung the bag over his shoulder "Let's go flea"

"Right" Izaya said as he practically slammed the money on the counter making the girl jump.

Izaya exited the store madder then when he came in. How dare that girl act that way toward _his _Shizuo. Wait! Did he just say his. Oh god he did!

"Flea what's wrong" Shizuo asked loudly. Izaya snapped out of his daze. Had Shizuo been talking this whole time.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Idiot I was asking if you knew any place that sold good sweets?"

"Shizuo I don't like-" Izaya's voice was cut off by a loud girly scream. The pair turned to see Erika, gushing over them with stars in her eyes, fallowed Walker, Saburo, and Kyohei.

"Oooohhh! Are you guys on a date!" Erika began to squeal. Izaya and Shizuo just stared at the girl. _What the hell and why ISN'T Dotachin saying anything! Oh god none of them are doing anything! _Izaya was about to protest to Erika's outburst when she said something that horrified him and Shizuo.

"Hey Shizu-chan what's in the bag? Is it condoms?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The pair said in unison.

"Aw come on, don't be so shy! You guys are official after all! And youu guys said it would never happen!" The last statement was directed to her group of guy friends who said "We said we where sorry" all together in unison.

"Erika" Izaya began, his voice calm as he took in a deep breath. _Okay Izaya calm down. You can get through this. Just have to think, maybe if I force Shizu-chan into a kiss then maybe-OH GOD I'VE BECOME A PERVERT! AND FOR SHIZU-CHAN! IT GOT WORSE! WAY WORSE!_

"Oi Erika why the hell are you implying that I'm sleeping with the flea?" Shizuo said in a very serious tone, looking Erika straight in the eyes.

"Well it's all over the net. Wanna see!" Erika was a little confused on how they couldn't know, Izaya was an info broker after all. In her fan girl mind she hoped that this would inspire them and that they'd finally realized their feeling for each other. Erika took out her phone and typed on the keyboard. Her eyes then went wide and her smile brightened.

"SEE HERE!" She said as she practically shoved the phone into Shizuo's face. Shizuo took the small phone from the Otaku's pale hand. Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw the screen.

**Izaya Orihara is currently in a relationship with Shizuo Heiwajima.**

_**Posted by Izaya Orihara 2 and a half hours ago. **_

"Flea, I always thought you had the hots for me but this-" Shizuo said as he showed screen in Izaya's face. Izaya blushed again for the billionth time that day. All this blushing couldn't be good for his blood flow. WAIT? DID SHIZUO SAY HE KNEW HE HAD LIKED HIM? _Izaya focus if you don't you'll mess up you'll say something you regret. _

Izaya looked at the screen. _No this can't be right. _Two hours ago he was stuck waiting for the damn sushi FemShizuo had practically forced him to buy! He wasn't in the office the only people in his office were…..

OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

Izaya was furious, who did that girl think she was? Him? Well she kind of is…..NO THIS GIRL WAS GONNA PAY! Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and hauled him away from the otaku and her friends.

"Where do you think they're going?" Kyohei asked as Erika's eyes got wide.

"He he" Erika giggled "maybe Izaya got horny and-"

"STOP IT!" All of her guy friends screamed not wanting the mental image.

"Hey Izaya" Shizuo began as he was pulled by the thin raven "what the hell was that back there? I got mad to but-"

"She is so dead" Izaya muttered under his breath.

"Who is? AND WHAT ABOUT MY CAKE?"

"I'll get you some damn cake tomorrow" Izaya said aggravated.

"Fine, it's a date" Izaya's eyes widened. His grip on Shizuo's hand tightened, for the first time he realized he was holding it. His palm got sweaty.

"Not in that way, so don't go trying anything flea" Shizuo stated. At hearing that Izaya saddened. Why was he getting his hopes up anyway? When did he even start feeling this way?

Izaya burst through the door of his office only to be greeted by Shizuka sitting on his couch with a bunch of empty sushi trays next to her as she patted her stomach.

"What the hell, did you eat all the sushi" Shizuo asked staring at the girl.

"No! I gave Kanra some! Speaking of" She directed her gaze to Izaya " did you get something to fix her like I told you." Shizuo threw the box to Shizuka. The second she caught the box the bleach blonde ran to the bathroom to hand the box to her raven.

"Kanra here!" Shizuka said happily as she threw the box to the smaller girl. Kanra caught the box and starred at it puzzled.

"What exactly am I suppose to do with these?"

"Hell if I know"

Kanra looked all over the box. "Oh look instructions"

"Izaya you never told me why you seem so pissed"

"Kanra she did it. She's the one spreading lies that you an me are-"

"Fucking" Izaya turned the deepest shade of red. The mere image of them doing that….

"How can you say that so calmly!" Izaya could feel blood I his nose. This was bad. He needed to get out of this but h-

"HELLO SHIZU-CHAN AND FLEA!" Kanra yelled out from behind. Shizuka not far behind her.

"You this is all your fault!" Izaya yelled from his seat. Izaya got up and ran to Kanra, grabbing her shirt. Shizuka was about to stop Izaya when Kanra nodded no.

"What gives you the idea that you can just tell lies of us all over the internet" Kanra placed he lips on Izaya's ear and whispered.

"I was just trying to help you out. I know you like Shizuo" Izaya gulped when he heard this. Kanra used Izaya's confusion to release herself from his grip.

"Anyway" she began as she walked towards Shizuo "that sushi sure was good. Could all of us go out and get some tomorrow to get some more?" Izaya, who had finally snapped out of his daze

heard this. He recalled that tomorrow he had to go on a "date" with Shizuo to get him some cake.

"It's okay with me. Flea promised me cake anyway" Shizuo said nonchalantly.

"Yay! It's a date!" Kanra said aiming a smirk towards Izaya.

"It is not a date!" Izaya complained. Shizuo just looked at them funny. He'd never seen Izaya s flustered and angry.

_What does this girl expect to gain from me and Shizuo. As soon as Shizuo leaves I'm having a talk with them both._

"Listen as much as I love seeing Izaya get irritated, I should get going. I'll see you guys in the morning." Shizuo said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Why not spend the night with Izaya!" Kanra yelled out.

"Not gonna happen"

"Mind if I have a word with you Shizuo" Shizuka asked.

"Okay" The two blondes went out into the hallway.

"So what do yo-"

"Do you have the hots for Izaya" Shizuo's eyes widened. What was with everyone and pairing him up with the flea.

"Why wo-"

"Listen I know how weird this thing called "love" can be. It's like that with me and Kanra. Sometimes she can be so annoying but I just can't live without her. She makes me have thoughts I'd never have about someone else. And if that's how it is with us, I just know that you guys must have feelings for each other. It must be scary, me and Kanra liked each other from the start, but all it takes is one move and that can lead to a lot of things. What I'm trying to say is that if you like Izaya, tomorrow make your move." And with that Shizuka went back inside leaving a confused Shizuo outside.

"Now you girls will be staying in the some room" Izaya began. They were outside the room that his sister's stayed in. The girls had changed from their doppelganger outfits into normal pajamas "But I'm warning you if I catch you guys doing anything perverted-"

"Perverted like what?" The 2 girls asked in unison.

"Well you know" this was very awkward for Izaya "like sex."

"What's sex" The 2 girls asked as Izaya looked at them shocked.

"Well you're both girls….and I…well you could…um"

"Does it involve touching each other?" Kanra asked a little excitedly if you asked Izaya.

"Yeah but it's more lik-"

"Do you and Shizuo do this "sex" thing?" Shizuka asked.

"NO! WE DO-"

"Do you want to?"

"That's not-"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"That's none of your business! But if you have to know, no I haven't!"

"You want Shizuo to be your first?" Kanra asked while Shizuka said "Do you think Shizuo's ever had sex?"

That was the last straw for Izaya he pushed the girls in the room and slammed the door shut.

"GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled "AND NO TOUCHING!" Izaya stormed to his room and locked the door. He began to strip and couldn't help notice how thin he was. _Shizuo's so muscular compared to me_. Izaya quickly brushed that thought away. These girls were getting to him. He got into bed and prepared himself to go to sleep. Then a unsettling thought came into his mind.

_Tomorrow I have a date with Shizuo. Well it's kind of like a date. He never denied it was a date. _Izaya went to sleep smiling.

**Me: Wow Izaya! Funny thing I made a mistake when I was writing seem and I wrote seme instead. So anyone else want Izaya to have a wet dream! Review and tell me if Izaya should have a yet dream!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Izaya: Meraiza ownes nothing!**

**Me: Except Izaya's wet dream!**

**Izaya: No you don't even own that.**

**Me: But I wrote it!**

**Izaya: Don't care.**

Chapter 6

Wet dreams and dates!

"_Ahh….ahh….Sh…shizu…. CHAN!" Izaya could feel Shizuo's throbbing member get harder and harder with every thrust. Shizuo hand had a good hold on Izaya's hard cock. Shizuo pumped it slowly, timing it with each trust he made into Izaya's tight virgin hole. _

"_Do you like it flea~?" Shizuo whispered seductively into Izaya's ear as he pumped Izaya's erection faster earning moans from the thin informant. Shizuo began to lick Izaya's ear sending chills down his spine. Izaya buried his head in Shizuo messy blonde hair. _

"_Do…don't…" Izaya said even though the action felt so _good_. Shizuo let go of Izaya's cock earning a sigh from the thin man. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's waist and laid him down on the messy sheets. Shizuo stared at him with his chocolate brown eyes filled with desire. _

"_Shi….shizu…chan…wh-" Shizuo pounded his hard member completely inside Izaya, hitting his prostate sending the other man into a needing daze._

"_SHIZUO AHH AHH" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's back digging his nails into Shizuo's flesh._

"_Want…me to do that…again?" Shizuo said in between pants._

"_YES YES" Izaya begged. It felt so good. Shizuo continued to trust in and out of the raven, hitting his prostate each time. Every time he did Izaya felt an amazing shock of pleasure coarse through his body._

_Shizuo grabbed Izaya's cock once again pumping fast. The friction on Shizuo's hand job was amazing, he timed every pump with his powerful trusts. _

"_I'm gonna….cum!" Izaya couldn't hold it any longer, with Shizuo pumping his cock and his long member hitting his prostate, Izaya felt like he was going to explode._

"_Shizuo!" With the yell of the blondes name Izaya released his seeds all over his and Shizuo's chest. Izaya could feel his body tighten as he orgasmed. The strange sensations intoxicating his body and clouding his thoughts until all he could think about was the blonde inside of him._

"_Shizuo I-"_

"Ahh!" Izaya yelled out as he awoke, sweat lingered on his body. Izaya pulled up his sheets to find his right hand in his boxers. Izaya slowly pulled out his hand, afraid of what he'd find. He took it out and saw semen dripping along his fingers and palm. Izaya pulled up the hem of his boxers and looked at his limp member. Izaya's cock was covered in his sticky seeds.

"Uh" Izaya wanted to scream his head off. He had just had a wet dream about a man! And that man was SHIZUO! The person he supposedly hated! How would he ever face him again. At that Izaya remembered he had a "date" with Shizuo this morning.

Izaya quickly got into the shower trying to calm down his body, but every time his body was almost calm he'd think of Shizuo and tense up again. He spent over an hour in he shower and he still had this fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

After changing Izaya went to go check on the girls. He slowly peered in to find Kanra cuddled up with Shizuka on the bed. Shizuka was drooling slightly and Kanra had a very dreamy look on her face. Luckily he saw no clothes scattered on the floor, showing they had obeyed him "No touching" rule. Izaya slowly walked in and tap the two girls on their shoulders. Kanra was the first to awaken.

"Hey Izaya, have a nice rest?" She said with a smirk as if she knew what Izaya had dreamed.

"Y…yeah why do you ask?"

"Just cause" She said as she poked Shizuka's left breast.

"What are you d-"

"Shhh I got this. Shizuka wakke wakke" Kanra said as she continued to poke Shizuka's breast. Shizuka rabidly caught Kanra's arm.

"What the hell, I was sleeping" the irritated blonde said as she stretched herself out.

"We're going on a date with Izaya and Shizuo remember, so get dressed" The two girl got up from their bed and were about to get their clothes when Izaya grabbed both their left arms by the wrist.

"Wait! You guys are not dressing like us anymore!"

"Then what do you expect us to wear, flea?" Shizuka said as she broke free from Izaya's grip. Shizuka also helped Kanra escape from the thin info broker. Izaya went over to the closet in the room. Sometimes his sister's would leave their clothes and Kanra seemed like their size, taller sure but still. Shizuka was a different story, not only was she taller but her breast were without a doubt bigger than his sisters. He wasn't even going to try to squeeze her hips into his sisters pants.

"Here" he said handing Kanra an old pair of jeans and a black hoodie. Kanra immediately went to go change.

"Hey what about me?" Shizuka said a little annoyed. Izaya began rummaging through the closet.

"You were the pants you have and…." Izaya continued to rummage through the closet an he found a red shirt that he had gotten when he bought shirts for his sisters only to find out he'd picked out the wrong bag and got a shirt a shirt 3 sizes to big. Mairu kept it but used it as pajamas. He through the shirt at Shizuka.

"Where that" Shizuka didn't seem to pleased, the shirt was the right size in width but way to short. At that time Kanra came in wearing he clothes.

"Well what do you think?" She asked Shizuka.

"Looks good on you" Shizuka said smiling _My lovers hot_. After saying that Kanra ran up to Shizuka saying "Thank you" and began kissing the blondes left cheek. Shizuka moved her head trying to get their mouths to touch.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Izaya yelled out.

"You're just jealous because you cant do this with Shizuo, but don't worry you will soon~" Kanra said letting you of her girlfriend. Izaya grabbed Kanra's arm and hauled her out of the room.

"Shizuka change, we'll be in the living room"

* * *

"Well that was rude" Kanra said as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"No what's rude is you always putting he and Shizuo together. What would ever make you think I like that stupid idiot?" Izaya was getting really annoyed was this girl out to ruin his life? He did not like Shizuo. Sure he had fantasies and liked the idea of being with him but what did that prove? Besides he was a god and gods don't love their humans _that_ way. _But Shizuo isn't a human is he._

"I know because every time I'm with Shizuka I just want to touch her and only her and she's the only one I'll ever let touch me. Same goes for her." Kanra starred Izaya straight in the eyes showing she was serious. "You and me are the same, you herd your weird doctor friend."

"What do you expect to gain?" He said this girl was like him but he had no idea what he motives were.

"Simple. I want to have this "sex" thing with Shizuka and you seem focused on keeping me from that even though you're the one who gave me the idea. So I figure if you and Shizuo start having this "sex" thing then you have no right to tell me and Shizuka not to. At first I just wanted to make out but thanks to you I want to do something even more special." Izaya's mouth pratically hit the floor when hearing Kanra's so-called "motives".

Izaya didn't know what to make of this. Did he love Shizuo? Was that even possible? And if he did would Shizuo love him? Just then Shizuka came out, the shirt Izaya gave her only went up to her stomach showing off her cute bellybutton and exposing flesh. Not only that but their was a possibility it made he breast look a tiny bit bigger.

"Oh Shizuka~!" Kanra said looking at how beautiful the blonde looked. "You look great!" Then a disturbing thought hit her. _What if other girls try to hit on my Shizuka or worse. Guys! Oh no!_ "Izaya we are not going. Shizuka looks way to hot"

"Don't be ridiculous besides this was your idea in the first place. To late to get out of it now" Izaya said as he opened the front door, seeing neither of the girls move he went and grabbed both of their wrists. There was much protesting coming from the girls but he ignored it. He did this all the time with his sisters so he was use to it.

"We're going" He said stepping through the threshold pulling the two protesting girls behind him.

* * *

"Cant believe this, they said in the morning and I'm here but guess what they're not" Shizuo muttered to himself, standing outside Russian Sushi, he had gotten here extra early too. Then again why had he done that? Not like it was a date or anything. Right? He recalled the big fuss Izaya had made when Kanra called it a date. That girl sure gets under his skin. _Finally, that basterd gets a taste of his own medicine._ Shizuo recalled Izaya's blushing face freaking out when Kanra called this a date. _He looked kinda cute. _Wait what did he just say! No no no! _Ugh that basted is not cute! _

"Hey Shizu-chan!" He turned to see Izaya along with the girls heading to him. Kanra looked a little pissed off, then he saw why. There were a bunch of teenage guys, and possibly some girls, looking at Shizuka,_ Teenage boys, all they care about are large boobs. Hey wait me and Izaya never did that. Guess we were to busy fighting._

"S…S…Shizu-chan did you wait to long… sorry me and Kanra got in a fight saying she wouldn't go because….. she didn't want people looking at Shizuka" Izaya explained rather nervous _Don't think about the dream act cool and he wont suspect_.

"Whatever flea lets just go in" Shizuo said ,brushing off Izaya's weird behavior, and led them inside.

Inside they were greeted by Simon, being his usual self.

"Welcome to Russian Sushi!"

"Hey Simon" the males said in unison.

"Hello Shizuo! Oh and Izaya! You guys no fight today. Fighting bad" Simon said then he noticed the two girls. "Oh who these girls? You're sisters? No no no, Shizuo has no sister and Izaya-"

"Just give us a table for 4, okay Simon" Izaya said not really wanting to explain the whole we-have-no-idea-where-they-came-from-but-they're-our-lovey-dovey-clones situation.

Simon sat them down, of course Kanra sat with Shizuka leaving Izaya to sit with Shizuo. _Just great like thing weren't awkward enough. Wait! Did Kanra just wink at me! _Izaya could have sworn he saw Kanra wink at him. He was about to confront her when Simon came to take the orders.

"I'll take my usual" Izaya exclaimed which, of course was his fatty tuna.

"Just give me some yellowtails" Shizuo said as he leaned back. He noticed the girls vacant expressions. They obviously weren't sure what to order. Shizuo let out a sigh. "They blonde will have the same as me and the other girl will take some otoro"

As Simon left Kanra noticed a couple eating not to far away from them. Them along with that couple seemed to be the only people in the restaurant. It was a man and a woman, they seemed to be on a date. The women was holding out a piece of sushi out and fed it to the man. That sure was strange. _Maybe I should try that out on Shizuka_.

Simon came up with their orders and neatly set them down in front of them. Izaya took his chopsticks and began to eat. Shizuo did the same but out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help notice the way Izaya ate. Very calm and slowly and when he swallowed his eyes got a little sparkle in them.

Izaya cold feel someone's gaze on him, it was really started to creep him out. He slowly turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye he could see Shizuo but it wasn't too clear on what he was doing. Deciding to face it he turned his head completely only to see Shizuo gawking at him. Izaya blushed _What the hell is he staring at? _Shizuo quickly turned away, embarrassed leaving Izaya to wonder what just happened.

"Hey Izaya, Shizuo! Look!" Kanra yelled out holding a piece of otoro in between he fingers.

_Yeah it's sushi, you had some yesterday. _Izaya thought to himself as he stared perplexed at the girl. "Okay so what are you-"

"Just watch Izaya. Then I want you to do it" Kanra raised up the piece of Sushi close to Shizuka's lips as she said "Open up". Shizuka took the piece into her mouth, her tongue slightly grazing Kanra's finger.

"Okay that was-"

"Now you do it Izaya" Kanra said taking Izaya's hand and motioning it onto his plate.

"Wait you want he to feed you?"

"Not me silly" Kanra giggled "Shizuo"

Hearing that response all the color drained from his face. Like this wasn't hard enough already. He saw how Shizuka's tongue touched Kanra's fingers. Would Shizuo's tongue touch him? If that happened he might just explode!

"Come on Izaya just do it and get it over with. She wont stop till you do" Shizuo's voice snapped Izaya back into reality. Kanra was still hovering over him and had a good grip on his hand.

"Your not against this at all? This doesn't bother you?" Izaya was so confused. Wasn't Shizuo bothered at all?

" Well it is weird but she seems determined so lets just do it" The last words really strung a cord with Izaya. _Lets just do it! _A clear image of his dream popped into his head. Shizuo grabbing his member and stroking him as he called his name. Each pump sending chills through his body.

"So you down for it flea, or what?" Shizuo asked poking Izaya's shoulder. As much as he wanted to get out of there right that instant he knew he'd just have to do it. _Look at me getting all damn flustered over something like this._

"Fine" Kanra let go of his hand as soon as he said that. Izaya picked up one of the otoro pieces and positioned it in between his fingers. He raised his hand up to Shizuo's lips and saw as he parted them. _He looks so cute with his mouth open. Wait what!_ Izaya moved the piece of sushi closer to Shizuo's mouth, Shizuo look out his tongue grabbing the piece of sushi. Izaya tensed when he felt the wet muscle touch his skin. _Shizuo's tongue! Shizuo's tongue! His tongue touching me!….Licking my earlobe while his hand massages my- No don't think that! _

Shizuo ate the sushi happily, completely unaware of Izaya's panic.

"That was pretty tasty"

"Now Shizuo feed Izaya!" Kanra stated happily.

"No! No more! I-"

"Just calm down flea, I'm not poisonous or anything" Shizuo said staring at the info broker. _Maybe not poisonous but how about toxic _Izaya thought Shizuo truly was a drug.

Shizuo picked up a piece of his sushi and raised it up to Izaya's mouth. Izaya hesitated not wanting to open up.

"Come on flea, open" Seeing as how Kanra and Shizuo both stared at him, Shizuka was oblivious the situation and was merrily eating, he opened his mouth. He quickly took in the sushi not wanting this moment to last any longer then it had to be. He savored the sushi, but there was something different. It had a slightly different taste that he couldn't identify. _Could that be what Shizuo taste like_?

"Do you like it flea?"

"_Do you like it flea~?" Shizuo whispered seductively into Izaya's ear as he pumped Izaya's erection faster earning moans from the thin informant. Shizuo began to lick Izaya's ear sending chills down his spine. Izaya buried his head in Shizuo messy blonde hair. _

"Earth to Izaya!" Kanra yelled bringing Izaya back into focus. The sooner this all ended the better.

"Izaya" Shizuo said pointing towards his nose. Izaya raised his hand up to his nose and felt liquid, looking down he saw it was blood. He quickly wiped the blood away trying to save his dignity even though he was blushing like crazy.

Kanra noticed the couple again, and this time it was because they were leaving. The girl got on her toes and touched her lips to the mans. This gave her another idea.

They all finished their food and Simon had come to take the plates away. His eyes wondered to the girls, wondering who these two girls were. Once he had taken away the plates Simon came back with their bill.

"So we splitting the bill evenly" Shizuo asked getting a nervous nod from Izaya. After paying the quartet exited the restaurant. Izaya was more then ready to go home but Kanra stepped up in front of them.

"What is it now Kanra" Izaya asked irritated, he had learned something today, everything that came out of Kanra's mouth would embarrass him.

"Yeah I have to get home" Shizuo said really craving a cigarette but he didn't want to smoke in front of the girls.

"Good bye kiss" Kanra said pointing at the 2 males.

"No way!" They screamed out in unison but Izaya's voice seemed louder.

"Please" Kanra asked with an innocent face.

"Fine" Shizuo said, just wanting to get home, giving Izaya a huge shock. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist much to his protest. In an instant their lips touched, Izaya could feel the warmth of Shizuo's tasted Shizuo's lips. Izaya was beginning to enjoy it when it stopped.

"You still owe me cake flea" Shizuo said staring at Izaya's blushing face. _Cute._

"How about you come over later and we'll have some?" Izaya asked shyly. _Yep, very cute._

"Fine by me" Shizuo said as he walked away. Izaya faced the girls who were both smiling.

"Let's go buy some cake"

* * *

**Me: Review! YAOI! More yaoi to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I did own Durarara I'd use to rule the world! **

**Maharahah *cough cough* **

**Anyway I love all you guys for supporting me.**

**Yay for Yaoi! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Defiance

"_Where are they!" An angry voice boomed as it'd fist slammed down hard onto a mahogany desk. _

"_We don't know we've check the surroundings and the location you gave us but they're no where to be found" A nervous man answered his infuriated boss._

"_Dammit!" the boss rubbed the tips off his fingers over his temples and let out a long sigh "Did you at least find the scientist? One of the girls had knocked him out around the time I escaped" _

"_No when we got there he was already gone" Once again the boss sighed nothing was going like he expected it to._

"_That basterd, running away like a coward"_

"_What do you want us to do sir?" The nervous employee asked._

"_Are they still making offers?" The boss asked irritated._

"_Yes"_

"_Damn, well keep searching and send someone to make sure they don't find out they've escaped. Oh and find that cowardly basterd!"_

"_Yes sir" As the employee left the boss looked out the window onto the city, somewhere in that tangled mess of people were his creations._

* * *

"I think he'll like this one" Shizuka said pointing at a chocolate cake covered in vanilla frosting and cut strawberries. Izaya along with the girls were currently in a cake shop. Izaya felt a lot more confident after kissing Shizuo, he thought it would only make it worse but the fact that Shizuo had kissed him and hadn't well barfed afterward showed him that maybe Shizuo liked him. _When did that happened, I know I've always had this obsession with him but when did he…_ Izaya turned to see the girls motioning him to come.

"Oh that's nice" Izaya said looking at the cake.

"Did you guys agree on a time" Kanra asked while Shizuka practically drooled over the cake.

"Yeah like around 6 and then we'll watch movies" Izaya said patting Kanra's head.

"Are you going to make some food, don't tell me all we're going to eat is cake" Kanra asked worried.

"What's wrong with that?" Shizuka asked.

"It's not healthy" Kanra said matter-of-factly earning a groan from Shizuka.

"Yeah I'll make something, don't worry" Izaya said then motioned to a worker. "We'll take this one" He told the girl worker earning a happy "Yippee" from Shizuka.

After the cake was boxed and paid for, which Shizuka insisted in carrying, Izaya and the girls headed back to his home only to find something they didn't expect.

"Namie what the hell are you doing here?" Izaya asked the women who was sitting on his couch looking rather annoyed.

"I came to pick up my last pay-Who are they?" Namies sentence strained when she noticed the girls who were definitely not his sisters.

Izaya panicked not sure what to do then a thought hit him. He placed his hand around Kanra's waist earning a raised eyebrow from the girl. "This is my cousin and her girlfriend they're staying with me because their parents don't approve."

Namie seemed rather confused but decided not to think about it to much. "I'll just go get your check so you can leave" Izaya said running towards his desk leaving Namie alone with the girls. She took a good look at them.

"You girls are dating?" She asked no real emotion in her voice as usual.

"Yeah does that bother you" Shizuka asked rather annoyed.

"No" Namie stated simply, after all what right did she have to judge their love seeing as how she was in love with her biological brother.

"Are you like Izaya's ex or something" Kanra asked praying she'd say no. Namie's face twisted at the question.

"No, gross, I'm his secretary. Besides he loves this guy named Shizu-chan" Kanra squealed at this _I knew it!_

"How do you know that" Shizuka asked puzzled, Izaya didn't seem like the type to share his feelings.

"Well he's always talking about him, and when I say always I mean always" At that Izaya entered the room holding the check he was about to hand it to her when an idea hit.

"Hey Namie want to make some extra money" He asked confusing the secretary.

"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked arms folded across he chest.

"Help me cook" Izaya stated simply.

"Fine" the secretary muttered.

"Great Shizuka put that in the fridge and don't you dare try to eat some" Izaya commanded earning a groan from the blonde.

* * *

Shizuo sat in his apartment thinking. Did he just really kiss Izaya Orihara? Shizuo wasn't really good when it came to relationships. Most girls had avoided him in high school. Now that he thought about it Izaya was his first kiss wasn't he? Yeah he was.

In his mind he repeated the moment over and over again. His lips touching Izaya's. The raven tasted sweet which was ironic since Izaya hated sweet things and his lips were very soft and warm. Shizuo also thought about what Shizuka had told him. To "make a move". Had he made his move? Did he actually like Izaya? And since Izaya had asked him to come over did that mean Izaya liked him? _Aw fuck it! All this thinking hurts my head. Whatever happens is going to happen. _Shizuo thought on how Shizuka always seemed so happy with Kanra, did that mean he'd be able to find happiness with Izaya?

_Is this a date? Kind of odd, tow guys eating cake together. Should I like bring flowers or get dressed up or something? _It was times like this that Shizuo really wished he had more dating experience. _Or at least someone to talk to about this. _Shizuo then had a great idea, he took out his phone and began to type.

* * *

"So what exactly are you trying to make here?" Namie asked as Izaya put on an apron his sisters had given him.

"Miso soup and I think I have some salmon and chicken, maybe some sweet and sour sauce with the chicken" Izaya said as he ran over to his fridge.

"So I take it this person your eating with is this "Shizu-chan" you always talk about" Namie asked while Izaya rummaged through the fridge. Izaya came back holding out all the ingredients.

"Yeah he is" Izaya said. Namie took a good look at him. "What" Izaya asked confused about the look.

"Something's changed" She stated simply.

"Really?" Izaya asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not a bad change thought. You seem less...what's the word? Oh yeah, bitchy" Izaya blushed when he heard that.

"Bitchy! Who you calling bitchy you stupid secretary?" Izaya said rather pissed.

"You just seem happier, that's all. It's weird seeing you happy" Izaya, even though he was still pissed, smiled at this. He did feel something deep inside his chest, and it gave him a tingley happy feeling. Namie, for once, was right. He was happy. _Happy because Shizuo will be here? Yeah, maybe._

* * *

Shizuo heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it. He was greeted by a the dark shadow that was the headless rider.

**(Hey. You said you wanted to talk about something)**

"Yeah come in" Shizuo said as he motioned the dullahan into his home. Celty took a seat and began to type.

**(So what's the problem?)**

"I kind of have a date with Izaya" Celty practically dropped her phone when she heard that. Celty hurryingly grabbed her phone of the floor and began to type, he hands shaking,

**(Wwww…..what…..What did you just say?) **

"Crazy right, but anyway I'm not sure what to do"

**(Well….I'd suggest you get him something)**

"Okay like what, we're eating at his place so-"

**(How about flowers)**

"Flowers are a little girly don't you think, remember it's Izaya we're talking about"

**(Hmmmm…How about a new knife)**

"That might work but-" He was about to mention how the girls were there with him. "something else"

**(How about something for the dinner, like wine)**

"I hate alcohol"

**(Well only other option I can think of is a plushy :D)**

"You know that might be it"

**(I was kidding but….okay)**

"That's Celty I'll go right now"

* * *

"There" Izaya said wiping his hands on the fabric of his black apron. He had just finished setting the table. The plates had been cleaned and set out. It was filled with the cooked salmon and chicken bathed in the red sauce. In the center was the pot filled with miso soup.

"I'll admit it, it looks pretty good" Namie said and she was right. Izaya had been very cautious when setting the table. "By the way where's your cousin?"

"Who-Oh I don't know aren't they in the living room?"

"No" Then Izaya ran off searching for the girls _They better not be doing what I think they're doing. _Izaya burst into the room they were staying in to find them looking at Izaya's phone.

"What are you guys doing" He said snatching the phone. "You better not be spreading more lies on us" Izaya looked on the screen and went wide eyed on what he saw.

**How to have a loving homosexual relationship.**

"What the-"Izaya had no words to say.

"It's for all of us" Kanra stated.

"Huh?"

"You said you've never done it and we don't know how to either so we looked it up" Shizuka said. Izaya just took the phone and left with a massive blush on his face. He went back to were Namie was and dropped the phone on the table. Unfortunately Namie managed to see what was on it.

"Your cousin" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Izaya said trying to calm down.

"She supports you" Namie asked taking the phone and placing it somewhere else. Izaya grabbed a paper from his pocket, Namie's paycheck.

"Here" He said handing the check to Namie.

"Thanks" she muttered and headed to the door, Izaya looked at the time, 5:57. _Shizuo will be here soon, I have to calm down. _

Namie opened the door to find a tall blonde preparing to knock on the door, his left hand behind his back.

"Let me guess, your Shizu-chan" Namie said looking him up and down. The guy wasn't without his charm. _Not bad Izaya. _Namie also recalled that Kanra's girlfriend had blonde hair. _Guess blondes are a favorite in your family._

"Shizuo and you are…."

"Namie, Izaya's secretary and I was just going" Namie said stepping out of the door way, letting the blonde in keeping his hands hidden as he entered.

"Oi flea!" Shizuo said

"Hey Shizuo" Kanra and Shizuka said as they ran to him.

"Hey where's Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"We'll tell you if you show us what your hiding" Kanra said trying to get a glimpse of what Shizuo had.

"Cant it for Izaya"

"Oh you got him a gift" Kanra said gushing over the act.

"How sweet," Shizuka began "but not as sweet as the cakes gonna be" Izaya entered the room hearing all the comotion and was surprised to see the bleach blonde.

"S…Shizuo I wasn't expecting you for a few more minutes"

"Got something for you" Shizuo said as he walked closer to Izaya. Izaya couldn't help but blush. Shizuo had a gift for him?

"Hold out your hands while closing your eyes" Izaya did as he was instructed a little nervous. He felt something soft get placed in his hands and heard the girls giggle. Izaya opened his eyes to find a small black kitty plush toy in his hands. The little plush wore a little fluff jacket much like his own.

"Thank you" Izaya said completely mesmerized by the gift.

"Do you like it" Shizuo said noticing how odd Izaya was acting oddly.

"I love it" Izaya said as he moved the plush into one of his hands and hugged the tall blonde. Izaya buried his face in Shizuo's chest, enjoying the heat. He blushed realizing what he was doing and let go.

"Um..Okay I'll just go put this away and we'll eat" Izaya said carrying the plush toy as if it was a jewel. He made his way to the room and carefully set the plush down on his bed. He quickly ran back to the other, one thought in his head, _I love Shizuo ,how could I have never noticed before, but it's true I love that blonde idiot. _

* * *

**Me: Yahoo next chapter all about the date!**

**Izaya: You enjoy this too much.**

**Shizuo: Wait does that mean we're gonna-**

**Me: For future reference and to help me with the smut that will come out, I'd like all you awesome people to tell me do you want explicit Yuri. I know you guys want explicit Yaoi but do you also want a full on Yuri scene. I need to know because if so I gotta do research. Or would you prefer a light Yuri scene? Tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all sat down on the table and began to eat, Izaya and Kanra mostly ate the salmon while Shizuo and Shizuka stayed with sweet chicken. As they ate Kanra decided to make conversation.

"So Shizuo have you ever done it with a guy" Izaya practically choked on his food when Kanra said that.

"Umm…..What?" Shizuo said baffled.

"Have you e-"

"I heard what you said just why do you have to know?"

"Oh because Izaya's never done it with anybody and-" Izaya quickly placed his hand over Kanra's mouth not wanting her to say anymore. Much to Izaya's embarrassment Shizuo began to laugh.

"Hahaha! That true flea!" Shizuo asked much to Shizuo's dismay.

"Ummm….S…So what if it is?" Izaya said trying to muster enough of his remaining dignity.

"There's nothing wrong with that flea, no need to get all shy" Shizuo said loving the power that came with teasing the raven.

"Umm…" Izaya didn't have any real words to say to that so he just continued eating as if it was perfectly normal. Kanra gave Izaya a sly grin followed by a little wink. _Ugh why is she making this harder than it has to be? _

"This is really good. Who made it?" Shizuo asked, his month full of chicken.

"Um..I did" Izaya said taking in another piece of salmon.

"Didn't know you could cook"

"Well Namie helped me out a little" Izaya looked down on his plate not wanting Shizuo to see his expression. Izaya was a little disappointed in himself, not being able to cook a meal on his own.

"Still, you did a pretty good job" Izaya heart began to beat just a little bit faster.

_Maybe I should go for it_.

* * *

The dinner continued and as expected Shizuo and Shizuka finished way before Izaya and Kanra.

"Where's the damn cake?" Shizuka asked with a serious face.

"Calm down Shizuka you'll get your sweets when me and Izaya are done" Kanra said popping a piece of salmon in her small mouth " Beside how can you still be hungry you and Shizuo ate all the chicken and a good chunk of the salmon"

"Silly Kanra there's always room for cake"

"You keep eating like that you'll loose your pretty figure"

"I doubt it"

"Enough" Izaya said "both of you, I swear you guys argue-"

"Like were married" Kanra said smirking. Izaya realized that Kanra had said that once to describe him and Shizuo. _We really are alike._

"Whatever I'll go get the cake" Izaya said earning a "Yay" from the two blondes "after we clean this table up"

"Ugh" the blondes said in unison.

Shizuo and Izaya cleared of the table and it was Shizuka and Kanra who had to wash them. As the two girls began to wash them Kanra noticed how messy the blonde's face was.

"Shizuka you're such a child cant even eat without getting it all over your face" Kanra took a napkin and soaked it with some water. Slowly she wiped the blonde's face.

"Hey I'm not a kid" Shizuka said feeling the wet napkin move across her face.

"I know but I kind of like doing this" Kanra finished wiping Shizuka's face and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

'Let hurry up so we can go get some cake" Kanra said beginning to wash one of the plates.

* * *

"So you actually got me cake?" Shizuo asked still sitting at the table as he watched the raven rummage through the fridge.

"Yeah, a promise is a promise" Izaya said, his head buried in the fridge.

"You know Izaya I've been thinking-"

"That's new" Izaya interrupted with a giggle

"Well the thing is I think I l-"

"Here we go!" Izaya said as he put the cake down on the table "So what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah I-"

"Cake!" Shizuka yelled as she ran to the table and plopped herself down in one of the seats "Alright flea cut it!"

"Shizuka help me with these plates" Kanra called from the kitchen.

"Oh damn. Sorry Kanra" Shizuka said getting back up and running to go help her lover. Shizuo was really getting annoyed by all these interruptions. Maybe he'd tell the flea some other time.

"Shizuo you had something to say" Izaya said snapping Shizuo back into the real world. Shizuo smiled a little.

"Later" He said combing his fingers through his unnatural blonde hair.

"Oh okay" Izaya said disappointed. He was about to asked Shizuo why he changed his mind when a knife flashed across his face.

"Here" Kanra said as she held the knife a little further "Did I scare you Izaya-kun?" She asked with a smirk. At that remark Izaya took the knife from her grip. Shizuka then came in holding a stack of four plates.

"One for you, flea" She said putting a plate in front of Izaya. "One for Kanra" She said receiving a hug from the girl after she had set the plate down. "For Shizuo and for me" Shizuka finished and merrily sat down.

"_Now_ cut it flea" Izaya did as he was told and gave Shizuka a big piece. Then ha handed over an even bigger piece over to Shizuo.

"Thank" Shizuo said already taking a bite. Izaya gave himself and Kanra smaller pieces of the cake.

As they ate Izaya stared at how Shizuo's lips moved when he chewed. Izaya thought back to the moment Kanra practically forced them to kiss. He remembered how Shizuo's lips moved on his own. _Alright I have to do it. _

* * *

They finished eating and the sun had already gone down that when Kanra asked something that made Izaya nervous.

"Hey Shizuo why don't you stay over this time?" Izaya tensed up as soon as the question was asked.

"Hmm…well only if flea will let me" Shizuo locked his stare on Izaya "how about it?"

"Um…Sure you can stay"

"Yay" Kanra yelled out "You can stay in Izaya's room"

Oh no, Izaya wasn't letting that happen "Kanra I don't thi-"

"Sure why not" Shizuo said very calmly. Poor Izaya was freaking out and very nervous.

* * *

_You can do this_. Izaya kept on repeating to himself. He and Shizuo were in his room, Shizuo was currently lying on his bed.

"Shizuo I want to te-"

"Listen Izaya now that we're alone I have something to say" Shizuo said as he got up and hauled Izaya to the bed.

"Um…..I had…Okay" Izaya said nervous on what the blonde would say.

"Izaya I like you" Shizuo said directly,

"Huh! What di-" Izaya stopped when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. Shizuo's bottom lip pulling on his own. He could feel Shizuo's heat as they pressed together. Izaya loved having the blonde on his lips again, he never wanted it to stop. But it did.

"I like you" Shizuo repeated.

"Shizuo I…I"

"You what"

"I love you"

* * *

**Me: Smut in next chapter! Review and please tell me do you guys want explicit Yuri please!**

**If you don't or if you do! I don't want to disappoint anyone.**


	9. Let's make love!

**WARNING! YAOI ALERT! NO LIKE,THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! LIGHT YURI! Only a tin bit really.**

**My goodness my life has been crazy! Apartments, school, doctors. We just moved from Detroit, Michigan to Pomona, California. I swear typing is the only thing keeping me out of the looney-bin. **

* * *

Chapter 9

**Let's make love!**

"Hey! You guys doing it yet?" Kanra yelled as she barged in the door finding the two males in a tender embrace "Oh haven't started, good!"

Izaya didn't appreciate his moment being ruined "Kanra what the hell are you-!"

"Shut up flea!"

"Oh Shizuka too! Will you both get-!"

"Calm down we just wanted to know if you guys were going to do it" Kanra said acting like it was quite obvious. Izaya was about to yell at them for asking something like when Shizuo began to speak.

"Yeah so leave" Shizuo said motioning them to the door.

"But you guys have never done it, you don't know ho-"

"We'll figure it out now go"

"But does that mean me and Shizuka are allowed to do it" Kanra asked innocently as she clung to Shizuka. Izaya was about to say hell no but Shizuo once again beat him to it.

"Knock yourselves out" Both girls seemed as if they were going to die of happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The both said and immediately ran out of the room.

"So" Shizuo said slyly grabbing hold of Izaya's thin body "where were we?" Shizuo captured Izaya's lips again, sucking on his bottom lip earning moans from the thin man.

"Shi…Shi…Shizu-chan stop!" Shizuo let go of Izaya's lips, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips and forced him down on the bed.

"Why you said you loved me, so why can't we?" Shizuo took a good look at Izaya, he was panting and he looked so innocent. _All the more reason to ravish him_-_Who when did I get so dirty?_

"I..I…I've never done this before" Izaya said covering his eyes as if it was something to be embarrassed about. With Izaya's hand preoccupied Shizuo took the opportunity to nibble on Izaya's neck. He kissed and licked the delicate skin. Izaya gasped when his moist lips made contact with his next. He could feel Shizuo's tongue move across his vein . Then Shizuo's lips squeezed adding pressure to the soft spot. Shizuo sucked _hard_ on the spot sending shivers of pain and pleasure course down Izaya's entire body.

"S…Shi…Shi-Ahg!" Izaya's voice was hoarse and came out in pants. Izaya took his hand and began to claw his fingers into Shizuo's back "I…I….I don't want it this way!" Izaya said hauling Shizuo off by his shirt. Shizuo stared at Izaya with shocked eyes

"So you do want it" Shizuo asked with a smirk.

"Y…..Yeah but not like that. I want it to be memorable. I mean don't you?" Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's cheek. "Shizu-" Shizuo placed a small kiss on Izaya's lips.

"Yeah ,this is my first time too after all" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear. "Don't worry I'll be careful, I wont let myself hurt you"

Shizuo took Izaya's lips again kissing him softly. Shizuo let his lips gently move over Izaya's . Shizuo tugged on Izaya's shirts, not breaking the kiss, and began to pull the soft fabric up. As Shizuo's mouth tugged on Izaya's lips his hands moved up Izaya's small stomach. This hands traced over Izaya's muscles, the raven tensed when he felt Shizuo's cold hand on his bare skin. Shizuo tugged on Izaya's lips asking for entrance. The raven parted his sweet lips letting the blondes tongue taste every inch of his mouth. Their tongue played with each other, Shizuo's dominating the kiss while his hand moved up Izaya's chest.

"Shi…..Shizu-Ahh!" Shizuo had found Izaya's nipple and began to twist the flesh softly the shocks of pain and pleasure traveling through Izaya's body "D…Don't…do….do that" Izaya said pushing Shizuo off him.

"Sorry, did you not like that" Shizuo said hoping he hadn't squeezed to hard. Izaya was panting, it wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it he just wasn't use to it.

"Just" Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes " touch me like you love me" Izaya voice was serious and the look in his eyes was meaningful. Shizuo smiled and got closer to Izaya.

"What are y-"Shizuo grabbed hold of Izaya's black shirt and hauled it off his body, throwing it some where in the room. Izaya's arms quickly jumped up to cover his exposed chest. Shizuo smiled at this and took Izaya's arms off.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about besides" Shizuo's head went down and he kissed Izaya's stomach "I want to see every last inch of you" Shizuo lightly kissed Izaya's stomach, his warm lips tracing over toned muscles.

"Ahh…Ah….Agh" Shizuo's mouth slowly made it's way up Izaya's body leaving a hot trail of kisses on his body . Izaya's mouth found Izaya's nipple and gently began to suck on it. Izaya moaned at the feeling of his flesh completely engulfed in the warm cavern as his other hand twisted his other nipple. The moisture and heat pleasuring his nipple. "Ahh Ahh! Shiz.…Shizuo!"

"You like that?" Shizuo asked looking up at Izaya's sweaty and panting face.

"Ahah….I felt….it felt…" Izaya cupped Shizuo's face in the palms of his hands "nice" Izaya said in one deep breath "You….s…strip t-too. I don't …wanna…be….the only one exposed"

Shizuo began to unbutton his vest slowly, too slowly for Izaya. Shizuo threw his vest far in some corner of the room. Shizuo then tore his shirt of revealing his toned chest and abs. Izaya began to feel ashamed of his own lithe body. Shizuo preceded and took of his pants, a rather large bump quite visible.

* * *

"Hey...S-Shizuka" Kanra said in a pant from underneath the blonde, he exposed body shivering.

"What" Shizuka said annoyed not liking the interuption.

"Do yuo think-Ah! They're...having fun too?" Kanra said as he body began to sweat. The question pissed Shizuka off.

"Y-you think you should...be saying that right...now?" Shizuka asked, he body begining to sweat more.

"Yeah...Your right. They can have their fun while we have our." Kanra said smiling as Shizuka leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Shizuo gets on top of Izaya once again and begins to unbuckle Izaya's belt "Wait! WAIT! D…D-DON'T!" Shizuo looked at Izaya confused.

"Why" Shizuo asked still holding Izaya's belt.

"I…I-I'm embarrassed"

"This situation is embarrassing enough" Shizuo said bluntly and tore of Izaya's belt in a swift motion. Shizuo hooked his hands on Izaya's pants and pulled then completely off along with his boxer.

"Ahh!" Izaya quickly went to cover his exposed member. Shizuo takes care of that, taking iff Izaya's hand and stares at the hardened organ.

"Your already this hard" Shizuo said taking Izaya's cock in his hands earning a more from the raven.

"Ahh…..Ahh….Shizu-Ahh" Shizuo began to stroke the length of Izaya's penis, his thumb massaging over the tip "Agh…A-AHH!" Shizuo continued to stroke the raven and then motioned his fingers to Izaya's lips.

"Suck" Shizuo commanded and Izaya did. Shizuo shivered when his cold fingers enter the warm, moist cavern. He could feel Izaya's tongue moving across his digits. Shizuo began to stroke Izaya's cock harder and faster small beads of pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

"Ah h! Arg!" Izaya moaned, the friction sending chills down his body " Ah ah!" every moan made Izaya's tongue move across Shizuo's finger. Shizuo, taking the opportunity, took his fingers out of Izaya's mouth. Shizuo began to slowly lick the tip of his hard cock, tasting the pre-cum. Izaya began to moan even louder.

"S-Shizu-AHH! SHIZUO!" Shizuo took the entire tip into his mouth, using his tongue to massage the tip. Izaya couldn't control his moaning, the warmth and moisture of Shizuo's mouth was to much "AHH! AHG! Ah so…so..s-so AHH!"

As Izaya felt the pleasure of Shizuo's moist caver Shizuo slowly dug his one finger into Izaya's tight hole.

"AHH! NO! No Shizuo, no! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!" Shizuo shoved his finger in deeper making Izaya wince in pain. Shizuo began to put more of Izaya's cock in his mouth, moving his tongue around the shaft and surrounding Izaya's length in heat.

"I…I…I'm….;g-gonna…..cum" Hearing this Shizuo shove his entire finger in ,looking for Izaya's prostate and began to deep throat him. Shizuo moved his lips up and down Izaya's member as his finger dug deep inside of him, moving and stretching out his hole.

"AHHH AHHH! S-SHIZUO! TO MUCH I-AHHH!" Shizuo was sure he found Izaya's sweet spot, he pushed his finger in again hitting the spot.

"AHH SHIZUO! THERE! AGAIN! PLEASE DO THAT AGAIN! AHH! I'M GONNA-" Izaya spilled his seeds into Shizuo's mouth, Shizuo greedily swallowed them all, the taste was weird but he loved it. Izaya began taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down but Shizuo took his distraction and shoved in another finger.

"Ahh!" Shizuo began to scissor Izaya's entrance, his fingers lightly touching his prostate sending chills of pain and pleasure through his body. Shizuo stretched out Izaya's hole and even removed his boxers, he was so turned on by Izaya right now. He felt like he would explode, but he wanted to cum deep inside him. Shizuo put in the third finger, Izaya didn't even flinch he was way to into the pleasure. Shizuo took out his fingers earning a whimper from the raven.

"This might hurt at first" Shizuo said positioning his length in between Izaya's leg. Izaya looked down and saw Shizuo's organ.

"Eh…so big!" Izaya began to wonder how that would be able to fit inside him. Shizuo slowly put in the tip of his penis, Izaya's entrance swallowing it and surrounding it in tightness and heat. Izaya flinch when he felt the penetration. Shizuo then _trusted _his entire length inside Izaya, desiring to feel more of the tight heat.

"AHH! S-SHIZUO! IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT!" Izaya felt as if his entire body was being split in two.

"Ugh! S-So tight!" Shizuo couldn't take it, Izaya was so _tight_ and warm too! It was better than he imagined. Slowly Shizuo began to trust in an out of Izaya, picking up the pace with every trust.

"AYA AHH! SHIZUO!"

"D-Does it….uh…..still…hurt?" Izaya let out a small nod. Shizuo then gabbed onto Izaya's cock and began to jerk him off.

"AHH!" Shizuo timed his pumping hand with every thrust and began looking for Izaya's prostate once more. Shizuo could feel his orgasm rise and his cock harden inside of Izaya. His tight hole swallowing him and engulfing him in heat. The pleasure sent chills down his body. He'd never experienced anything this good. Their bodies getting coated in a thin layer of sweat. Shizuo took most of his length out leaving only the tip and then _shoved _himself deep into Izaya hitting his prostate.

"AHH! AGAIN! SHIZUO SO GOOD! AGAIN!" Shizuo continued to thrust into Izaya's prostate and let go of his dick to get a better hold of Izaya's lithe body. Shizuo's chest began to rub against Izaya's cock, the friction making Izaya very hard. Feeling Izaya's cock on his chest turned Shizuo on even more, especially when he felt pre-cum pour down his chest. Shizuo trust harder into Izaya hitting his prostate dead on.

"AHH! SHIZUO! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Shizuo continued to trust, more moans escaped Izaya's lips.

"I-I want you to….cum" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear and licked his ear lobe. Shizuo took out his cock again leaving only the tip in and thrust deep, deeper than ever before, into Izaya once again hitting his prostate. Both could feel their orgasms approaching.

"AAHHH! I'M CUMMING!SHIZUO!" Izaya's body shivered as he released his seeds all over his and Shizuo's chest, his walls tightening around Shizuo's penis. The tightness and heat made it hard for Shizuo to contain himself any longer.

"I-Izaya" Shizuo let himself release inside Izaya's tight hole, his semen filling up the raven and his body sending shocks through him.

Shizuo took his length out of Izaya and fell next to him on the bed. He grabbed the sheets and covered them both. Izaya cuddle next to the blonde and said "I love you" before he passed out.

"Love you too flea" Shizuo said kissing Izaya's forehead.

* * *

**Me: My first smut! Be nice and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My life sucks, every day it's moving here and there, do this or that. My mom also doesn't like watching me on the computer. Oh and on take a test to see if you're a seme or uke. I'm a romantic seme,I took the test long ago. I may be tormented and a little bit of a sadiat but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Well enough of the crazy nightmare that is my life, lets get back to the morning after.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Morning after**

Shizuo woke up feeling better than he'd ever felt before, as he ran his finger through his messy blonde locks he felt a heat radiating next to him. Shizuo turned to see Izaya, naked and fast asleep. All the images from last night flooded his mind, he and Izaya had done it. What exactly did this make them? Were they "boyfriends" now? Or was this is just a one night stand they'd never talk about again? Well he did enjoy it and he was pretty sure Izaya liked it, although all his screaming did through him off for a moment but he did start asking for more after.

Shizuo slowly lifted up the sheets that were covering Izaya and examined the raven's body, thin, pale, and slightly muscular. Izaya seemed fine, no marks or bruises, Shizuo was glad he hadn't hurt Izaya. It was surprising, Shizuo always thought that if he had sex with someone he'd end up breaking some bones. Shizuo cleared away some of Izaya's sweaty, black hair and focused on his pale face.

"You survived, maybe you are made for me" Shizuo said stroking Izaya's face. Suddenly Izaya's pale hand shot up and began to stroke Shizuo's cheek and grabbing his bleach blonde hair.

"Stupid Shizuo, underestimating me"

"You screamed a lot you know that" this made Izaya blush really badly, it was true he had screamed a lot. Well it hurt! But then it felt amazing!

"Well it hurt, maybe next time you should be the bottom!"

"Yeah you wish" Shizuo said laughing at how embarrassed Izaya was.

"So" Shizuo said taking Izaya into his arms " what does this make us?"

Izaya wasn't sure what to say to this question, he was just as confused as Shizuo. What did all this mean? He and Shizuo had hated each other supposedly for years and in now…well they had done it the day before. All of this started with those two girls and they've wanted this for a long time, they have it all figured out.

"Well" Izaya said as he stood up "we're going to have to ask the girls on this" Izaya began to look around for his underwear when a startling pain coursed through his bottom. Of coarse having sex like that would cause his ass some pain. Izaya took his index finger and touched his anus, he was greeted by more pain. Not only that but his hole was wet and sticky "My ass hurts" Izaya said bluntly.

"Yeah sorry about that, I came inside of you too" Shizuo said grabbing Izaya's shoulders and beginning to pick him up.

"What the hell are you doing!" Izaya said as he was forced into bridal style mode.

"Going to the shower" Shizuo said grabbing hold of the door knob.

" What we're both still naked what if the girls-Wait we have to got talk to-"

" I think they're just as tired as we are, besides the talk can wait a half an hour" By this time the pair had already made it to the bathroom. Shizuo drops the lithe raven in the tub, enjoying the scene of Izaya's thin, naked body, his feminine legs and bottom covered in dried semen. Of coarse the blonde liked keeping his attention on a particular piece of anatomy. Izaya placed his hands over his crouch knowing Shizuo was staring at it.

"Are you going to keep staring at my cock or are you going to turn the water on?" Shizuo did as he was told letting the warm water drizzle on Izaya's face "Oh and if you think we're showering together your crazy"

"Yeah you really think I'm going to listen" Shizuo said getting into the tub giving Izaya a good view of his crouch. Shizuo was obviously a lot bigger than Izaya giving Izaya a good knock to his confidence.

"Whatever" Izaya said looking away blushed "just don't touch me in a perverted way"

"That's a great idea"

Slowly as the tub began to fill up with water Izaya began to calm down and turned off the faucet, it wouldn't be that bad if Shizuo washed him. After all they've already done it. Izaya stood up a little to go get the soap he felt light touches on his backside. The touched slowly lowered sending chills through Izaya's body, eventually the touches had reached his hole.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?!" Izaya said backing away from the blonde.

" I told you I came inside of you" Shizuo said trying once again to get his fingers inside the raven.

" I don't care just leave it!" Shizuo backed away from the angry raven and smirked.

"So you _like _having my cum in you?" Izaya blushed completely red.

"Do you have to be so vulgar?! That's it I'm out" Izaya began to climb out of the tub when Shizuo caught the raven's ankle trying to stop him.

"C'mon Izaya don't be like that"

" Whatever" Izaya said not wanting o be there for another second " let's just go" Shizuo let go of Izaya's ankle and let the raven walk out of the bathroom leaving a small trail of water behind him. _Sure is prissy _Shizuo though as he stared at Izaya's ass _But he does have a nice ass._

Shizuo relaxed in the warm water before getting out. Shizuo fallowed the trail of water that Izaya had created. Naked and wet Shizuo made it to the room to find Izaya wearing a pair of black boxers and Shizuo's shirt.

"I couldn't find mine" Izaya said located Shizuo's underwear and tossing it over to the blonde. Catching a small glimpse of naked Shizuo's crotch again. Shizuo put on his underwear and the pair proceeded to the girl's room. The pair was a little afraid but figured it wouldn't be that bad.

Inside they found the girls lying in bed together quite peacefully. At first they thought they should have just left them alone but then saw the blonde stirring. Slowly one if her brown orbs opened.

"Hey" she said quietly not wanting to wake up he girlfriend.

"Um…we just wanted to ask you guys something but maybe we should-"

"Naw it's okay" Kanra said moving slightly. It was obvious they were naked under there so they were trying hard not to be completely exposed "So what did you want to know" Shizuka asked.

"We just wanted t know what you guys are" Shizuo asked making both girls a little confused.

'Well" Kanra began giggling "I'd say were lovers" Kanra then hugged her blonde tenderly "Oh and speaking of, I'd say you guys are lovers too"

"Yeah" Shizuka began "you guys were pretty loud" This made the males blush hard, they heard.

"You guys might as well marry each other, people already think your dating, which you are now" Kanra said.

"H-How much did you hear" Izaya said very nervous, had they heard him scream in pain and pleasure.

"I'm\t was mostly muffled moans but seeing that we managed to hear you guys from across the hall you must have been pretty loud" Shizuka began making Izaya turn tomato red "You should have buried your head in a pillow like Kanra did"

"Shizuka don't be vulgar" Kanra said punching the blonde in the shoulder almost revealing Shizuka's large chest.

Izaya looked at the two girls so cozy in bed, so happy and loving. Could he and Shizuo every be as happy as them? Could they easily forget all the years of tormenting each other? Izaya stared at his blonde and a small smile formed on his lips. "Shizuo" he said.

"What is it I-" Shizuo's sentence was stopped when he felt Izaya's warm lips on his own. Shizuka and Kanra stared eyes open and smiles on they're faces.

"Okay" Kanra yelled out " me and Shizuka will just change and we'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast"

Shizuo and Izaya exited the room, the blonde gave Izaya a side ways glance before nudging his shoulder "Um..Izaya"

"Yes"

"Does this make us lovers?" Izaya smiled at the question.

'Yes. It does"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I love you all! I love you all! Me and all of you guys are going to get married because I love you all!**

**Izaya: Whoa! What!**

**Me: Did I say that out loud?**

**Shizuo: Polygamy and you do know that most people here are females?**

**Me: Umm…..Sorry I got emotional there. Oh I dont own these two.**

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo took the opportunity of the dressing girls to put on some more clothes themselves. Izaya, refusing to give up Shizuo's shirt, handed the blonde a black tank top that was way to tight on the blonde.

"If you don't like it walk around shirt less" Izaya told the blonde. Izaya saw how tight the shirt really was on him, it only reached up above his bell and his muscles practically popped through the fabric.

"Fine by me" Shizuo said struggling to take the shirt off.

"Oh no you don't"

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said, what if someone comes in and think about the girls"

"I don't think they'd mind"

"Still keep it on" Izaya said reassuring the shirt onto the blondes body.

Shizuo managed to find his pants and put those on while Izaya put on a pair of black shorts. They went to the hallway to see if the girls were done. They were in fact, dressed in the clothes Izaya had given them

The two pairs got to the kitchen and the blondes insisted on cooking breakfast. Izaya wasn't sure if that was a good idea, he loved Shizuo sure but he wasn't the sharpest knife in his pocket. Although Izaya was about to protest Kanra stopped him, saying it was a great idea.

"I'm sure between the two of them they can figure out how to use a stove"

Kanra took the opportunity of the missing blondes to ask Izaya a few questions.

"So was your night as good as mine?" Kanra asked with a smirk, winking at the other raven.

"Ummmmm…..well-"

"I'm only asking judging by how loud you w-"

"Okay Okay, I get it and honestly yes it was good"

"_Really _good?" Kanra asked with a roll of her tongue.

"Yeah" Izaya said blushing slightly.

"You know I am a little curious on how two dudes do it" Izaya eyes widened when he heard this " I was about to read something like that on the website but then you just had to take the phone away"

"Umm….." Izaya didn't like where this was going. Explaining how he and Shizuo have sex just wasn't something he wanted to do with Kanra. He especially didn't want to know how she and Shizuka did it "well you see….one of them puts….there-"

"The site was a lot of help though, me and Shizuka would have not been able to figure it out on are own-" the smell of something burning filled the air "What the hell?"

The two ravens ran into the kitchen finding their blondes in front of the stove looking at a pan that contained a black gooey substance that seemed to be the source of the smell.

"Really" Kanra said not amused by the situation.

"Well we tried" Shizuo said picking at the "food" with a spatula.

"Seriously Shizuo" Izaya said as he began to put on his black apron " How you managed to survive alone for 6 years is beyond me" Izaya tied the apron's sting into a nice bow before he continued his statement "Kanra go get the flour, it's in that covert over there" the raven girl did as she was told going through the coverts to get the flour "Shizuo get me eight eggs from the fridge and try not to break any" Izaya commanded with a smirk.

"Sure thing dictator" Shizuo said teasing the raven, also taking the opportunity to pinch the raven's butt when he passed him making Izaya squeak, he was still a little sore.

"Shizuka" Izaya said looking at the blonde.

"Hey just because you can command Shizuo, which is only because you guys are sleeping together, don't think you can command me"

"I just wanted to tell you to get a bowl" Izaya said in the most innocent voice he could must. The blonde girl did as she was told, still annoyed of course.

Izaya himself went to go get some milk. On his way there Shizuo came back holding the egg. The lithe raven got the milk, when he came back he saw Shizuo was already cracking the eggs while Kanra mixed in the flour and Shizuka search for something to mix with.

"Umm…you'll need some of this" Izaya said pouring some milk in the bowl, estimating about a cup and a half worth.

"Aha!" Shizuka yelled out holding a big spoon "This should work!" She said as she plunged the spoon into the bowl and began mixing furiously.

" Good, Kanra light up the stove" Izaya commanded and the raven girl went to it "Now Shizuo you do know how to place pancakes right?"

"Don't worry your cute little ass over it, I'll handle it" Shizuo said grabbing the raven's wrist he was about to kiss Izaya when a ringing noise filled the air.

"That's my phone" Izaya said a little shocked and confused he hadn't gotten any calls for the last couple of days. Izaya fallowed the echo of the ring tone until he found his phone lying around. He picke dup the phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello"

"_Izaya, I have a job for you"_

"Oh Shiki, this is unexpected"

"_Why? Are you busy?"_

"Well…." Izaya didn't want to tell his boss what he was doing, it wouldn't make sense. He couldn't just say, I'm making breakfast for Shizuo who is now my boyfriend and our clones who are also dating.

"_Whatever, I just wanted to know if you've heard any news on missing children or anything on odd people in the city. Preferably dealing with teenage girls in the area"_

Izaya panicked, what was that about? "Shiki it is Ikebukuro after all, there are plenty of odd people here"

"_That's true but I'm looking for my lost niece and a friend of hers and I think they're hiding out in the city"_

Izaya knew that could not be coincidence. He didn't like the feeling of this, he had to think fast. "Fine just give me a few hours and I'll have something"

"_Good. I knew I could count on you unlike the idiots here. Oh bye the way my niece had black hair and her friend has brown hair and they're both pretty thin, average looking girl but they may seem confused see if that help"_

"Thanks Shiki" Izaya said quickly and rabidly closed his phone.

"Who was that" Kanra asked from behind him "Who's Shiki"

"My boss" Izaya responded. There was something wrong really wrong.

"Did he bother you, you look a little worried"

"No he didn't bother me but…."

Shizuo along with Shizuka came in "What's wrong?" Shizuo asked seeing Izaya's expression.

"I think" Izaya said calming himself down "I may have found a clue to your origins"

The girls stiffened and as soon as they heard that they became worried. Shizuo wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He began to comfort the girls.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen t either of you"

"Shizuo's right" Izaya said looking at the girls straight in the eyes "they wont find you, me and Shizuo will make sure of that"

"Yeah, now" Shizuo said as he took Izaya's hand and began to walk "let's go back to cooking"

* * *

**Shizuo and Izaya are like parents to them. Ha**

**Review!**

**Izaya: Review make he happy.**

**Shizuo: Yeah so review a lot since she's been acting wierd lately.**

**Me: Well...I'm just...Yeah Review! They make me so happy! I feel like marrying you all!**

**Izaya: Stop it! Again with that!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Shizuo: Your to young! And dont any of you accept!**

**Me: I'd be flattered though.**

**Izaya: Weirdo.**

**Me: Yeah. And marriage would be a lot of work. What would I tell my parents?**

**Shizuo: Just stop. Please. We all know you love your fans-**

**Me: I do! I love you all!**

**Shizuo: Yeah but stop with the marriage talk okay.**

**Me: I promise no more marriage talk. Unless it involves you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you guys. Plain and simple. There is just no other way to put than I just love you all, I really do want to marry you guys.**

**Izaya: You promised no more marriage talk.**

**Sorry there's just no other way to put it. Every time you guys review it should say "THANK YOU THANK YOU! Meraiza loves you!"**

**Shizuo: Thank god you don't own us.**

* * *

They new they couldn't brush it of so easily, it wasn't that simple. Izaya knew Shiki, he was smart but this wasn't your ordinary gangster job. We're talking about a scientific breakthrough. Shiki must have had some help. The question Izaya worried on the most was why exactly create clones of him and Shizuo? What exactly was the purpose of these two girls?

They all ate quietly, Izaya's mind wondered through the possibility of his boss being the creator of the two females he ha become some what fond off, Kanra worried about the entire ordeal, Shizuka worried about her girlfriend, and Shizuo worried on what would happen to his lover if anyone found out that they knew the truth.

Izaya told the girls to clean up, while they did Izaya decided that he'd have to make up some lie to tell his boss that wouldn't make him suspicious. The raven was about to dial his boss when a certain blonde male grabbed his wrist.

"Ah Shizu-ch-"

"Listen, I'm worried" Izaya stared shocked at the blonde, he didn't expect Shizuo to say it so bluntly.

"I am too-"

"Good, I'm going to go kill your boss now, bye"

"Wait what?!" Izaya said staring up into his lovers eyes.

"I see no other way" Shizuo said with a semi-innocent tone.

"Shizuo" Izaya placed his hand on Shizuo's face, touching the blondes cheek gently "let me handle it" Izaya placed a small kiss on Shizuo's lips.

"What are you going to do?" Shizuo asked confused.

"Easy. I am Shiki's info broker, my word is like law. He'll believe whatever I tell him. I'll just make up a believable story and lead him on a wild goose chase" Izaya smiled wickedly, in a way he felt very protective of the girls.

"I kind of like this side of you, you know when your using it for a good cause"

"Yeah, it' refreshing"

Izaya took his phone and dialed his bosses number, before his boss answered he put the phone on speaker "Listen to every word I say, I'm going to need al alibi" that was only slightly true, Izaya really just wanted Shizuo around.

"Okay"

_Hello Izaya are you there? _

Lying was like Izaya's job, this should be easy enough "Yes hello Shiki it seems the information you've given me is inconclusive" Izaya said trying to sound like his usual troll self even though he was really happy his blonde was near.

_What! Izaya your suppose to be the best of the best! How can you not-_

"Calm down Shiki, this is Japan there are several people with black and brown hair, me and my sisters included"

"_These girls are different!"_

"Shiki cool it. And besides I don't recall you having a niece"

"_That's not the point! Do you at least have anything in girls kissing other girls in your information?"_

That question seemed a little odd for Izaya. Could Shiki know that Kanra and Shizuka loved each other "It's Japan girls kiss girls all the time, usually cosplayers for fan service"

" _Ugh! Fine do you at least have any ideas on were they could be?"_

" They could be anywhere in Ikebukuro or Sunshine"

"_Well….at least it's a start"_

Shiki hung up after ward giving Izaya a chance to release a long breath, that he didn't even notice he was holding. Izaya looked over at his boyfriend then embraced him gently.

"Izaya" Shizuo whispered.

"yeah"

"My boss is better than your boss" Shizuo said bluntly making Izaya laugh wildly.

"Oh-Hahahah…Shizuo" Izaya laughed out into Shizuo's chest.

"Hey what's going on with you two~" Kanra said smirking at the sight before her.

"Aw yay, group glomp!" Shizuka said taking her girlfriends hand and joining the two males in there embrace "No but really what's up?"

"Izaya took care of the situation, it should all be good now" Shizuo said prying the girls away from him.

"Okay that's good, hey Shizuo can me and Kanra go out on a date"

Both males looked at the girls puzzled "Why?" they asked in unison.

"You know" Kanra began grabbing hold of her blonde "to celebrate"

Izaya was even more confused "To celebrate what exactly?"

"Our first!" The two girls exclaimed loudly.

Izaya and Shizuo saw what they meant, was it really necessary to go out and celebrate something like that? They could have done that before, after all.

"Please! Please! We promise to be good" Kanra leaded trying to seem innocent.

"Ugh. Where are you guys planning on doing this and what are you going to do once your there?" Izaya asked, his nerves gathering up.

"Well" Shizuka began 'we were planning on going to the park and maybe, I don't know-"

"Kiss under a tree!" Kanra finished for her lover.

"No kissing or showing of, remember you guys are suppose to be missing . You cant do anything to get attention, you have to look like any other normal pair of teenage girls" Izaya's tone was serious but after he said it the girls burst into laughter. "Hey! I'm serious! Shizuo say some-" Shizuo to began to laugh "What the hell is so funny" asked the annoyed info broker.

"Remember how we were like during our teenage years?" The blonde male asked keeping his laughter in check.

Izaya recalled those days of torment and gang fights, not really enjoying the memory "Point taken. Fine you guys can go"

The girls seized their laughter and became ecstatic "Really!"

"But me and Shizuo are coming too"

"Fine by us, the more the merrier" Shizuka stated calmly

"Alright try your best to disguise yourselves"

* * *

**Me: Something bad is brewing.**

**Izaya: weirdo**

**Me: I have almost no time to type (school) but believe me I will not give up my story! School will not defeat me! I apologize for the shortness but Iwanted to give you guys something for your patience**

**Shizuo: Your almost as crazy as Izaya.**

**Izaya: Don't compare me to her!**

**Me: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!**

**Izaya: Why?**

**Me: To reward the readers.**

**Shizuo: Fine**

**And so Shizuo and Izaya lips connected for a slight second, the contact making Izaya blush hard. Even though their lips only touched for a secong the feeling was still the same.**

**Me: Cute! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I'm aware it's been a while, I'm sorry school, work and all kinds of stuff keep me from you all. So I own nothing lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 13**

Izaya and Shizuo easily managed to disguise there appearance pretty well and Kanra and Shizuka managed pretty well too. Kanra wore a hat that covered most of her hair and Shizuka wore the pair of glasses she had stolen. Shizuo and Izaya wore hoodies and such, you know to look like normal people. They left in a fast pace not wanting to run into anybody.

"So Kanra what exactly did you and Shizuka plan to do?" Izaya asked as he walked next to the raven girl.

"Well we were just hoping to walk around the park, climb a tree-"

"Get some more of that really good sushi!" Shizuka interrupted with stars in her eyes.

"Shizuka can you try to be romantic for three seconds"

"Sensitive"

"We'll do whatever you guys want" Shizuo said getting a little annoyed, he loved these girls that was true but sometime they just acted strangely. Even for clones of him and Izaya, who were strange enough already.

"Right" Izaya began "so lets go to the park"

"Ya-"

"No perverted stuff in public"

"Well that's fine"

"No making out behind or in trees"

"Oh" the girls said in unison rather disappointed.

The pairs walked over to the park getting some weird looks, well that was expected. They ignored any looks they got, they didn't care. Of coarse there was always a scary thought that was in the back of Izaya's mind, what if they ran into Shiki or one of his goons.

Shizuo sensed that his boyfriend was going through something and tapped his shoulders "Hey is something wrong" Shizuo whispered.

"Well I just worry that maybe we'll run into Shiki or some yakuza-"

"Don't worry about it Izaya after all we're here to help them"

"Yeah but I still worry" Shizuo chuckled slightly when he heard this "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're protective like this"

"I know" Izaya said smirking really wanting to kiss Shizuo right there.

By the time they made it to the park the sun was centered in the sky giving the entire scenery a warm glow, the girls began to run around as Shizuo and Izaya sat down on a bench just wanting to enjoy the light.

"Hey Kanra let's climb a tree!"

"Not so loud"

The girls ran up to one of the big trees and began to climb it, Shizuka was in the lead but Kanra didn't are, after all she got a good view of Shizuka's butt. As they made there way to one of the bigger branches the sun became very clear and bright in there eyes.

"Need some help" Shizuka said seeing that her girlfriend was slightly behind.

Kanra had a lot of pride but when it came to Shizuka…she did not care. She'd let Shizuka do whatever she wanted. Kanra held out her hand and the blonde took it hauling up the lithe girl onto the branch. When she did Kanra's face landed on Shizuka's shoulder.

"Um…...Shizuka?"

"Yeah what"

"I-I really love you, you know that"

"Yeah I do know that I mean we talk about it all the-"

" Do you think that if we were born, like actually born and not cloned, that we'd still be together" Kanra's face was serious and Shizuka could see that she wanted a meaningful answer.

"Honestly, I'd say yes. I mean look at them" Shizuka said pointing at Shizuo and Izaya, who were sitting closely together. They looked like such a romantic, normal girls noticed that Shizuo was slowly inching his hand over to Izaya. His fingers traced over Izaya's hand before their fingers intertwined.

"They are such a married couple" Kanra whispered to her blonde.

"Yeah" Shizuka stared at the pair, they looked really happy. Shizuo's face was calm and happy, Izaya was blushing with a small smile "Hey look at Izaya" Shizuka exclaimed right when the raven lifted the hood of his jacket over his face, trying to cover his cherry red face.

"Come on let's go back to them before things get-" Before Kanra could finish her sentenced Shizuka placed a small kiss over her lips.

"You're right let's go" Shizuka began to climb down the tree leaving the raven slightly in awe. Kanra also began to climb down and as she did she yelled out "Shizuka what do you think about humans?"

"What kind of question is that" Shizuka asked helping the raven get down.

"Well I love humans-"

"I thought you loved me!"

"You're special to me! Everyone else is the same!"

"Good"

"It's just...humans are so loveable after all they created us"

"Whatever at least I'm special"

"Yes you are" Kanra said kissing the blondes cheek.

"Fine, let's just go" Shizuka said running back to the males.

"Hey wait for-!" Kanra didn't have time to finish when her mouth was covered by a rag, she breathed in the deep sent of the chemicals. _What the hell? _Kanra tried to fight back; she even tried to elbow the bastard to no avail, she wasn't that strong. Kanra tried to call out to her blonde but then her eyes dimmed and she passed out.

There were two men both in suits; they had been following the young raven thinking she was the one they were looking for. One of them caught Kanra and began to carry her. The other man pulled out his phone and called his boss "We've got the girl" the man stated.

"You can't be sure, there are several girls that fit the image" the boss, Shiki stated getting rather annoyed. Izaya was right. There were several girls that fit the description, what made these idiots think she was the one.

"We overheard her conversation with some blonde chick. She said she loved humans" Shiki eyes widened, not many people knew of Izaya's sadistic "love" of humans.

"Well-" before Shiki could finish a loud scream pierced the air "KANRA!"

"Just bring her" Shiki couldn't be sure if it was her but there was no time. Her love of humans was the closest they had gotten.

"Hey bastards! What are you doing?" Shizuka yelled out, she had been running thinking the raven was behind her only to turn and see some bastard man-handling what was hers. She was so pissed. "Flea! Get you skinny ass over here!"

Shizuo and Izaya turned around to see a hysterical blonde running. The two quickly got up and ran to the girls. They're hearts were racing, they were worried and scared then they saw it. Two goons were carrying Kanra off, a pissed blonde was fallowing after them.

"Get back here!" Shizuka forced her body to move faster for Kanra's sake but then the guys made it to a car. They tossed Kanra in the backseat of the car and began to drive off.

"Bastards!" Shizuka wanted to throw something at their car but then she'd hurt Kanra. Shizuka wanted to scream, cry and….and….Ugh! Shizuka collapsed on the grass and began to cry, the tears going down and dropping on her knees.

"Shizuka! Where's Kanra!" Izaya said as he approached the blonde.

"T-They….t-took….h-h…her!" Shizuka cried faster "I'm useless! I couldn't stop them!"

"Shizuka don't worry" Izaya said trying to comfort her. Shizuo grabbed Shizuka's shoulder, letting the girl cry on his shoulder.

"Shizuka it's not your fault" Shizuo said patting her back. Those guys had too much of a head start. Even Izaya and his parkour wasn't enough to catch up with them.

"I-Izaya what do w-we do" Shizuka cried out.

"Easy, that was a yakuza car. I guess I'm going to have to see my boss" Shizuo looked up at Izaya with a stern look on his face.

"Izaya want are you planning"

"We're going to get Kanra back" Shizuka then wiped her tears and looked at Izaya right in the eyes.

"We better or else I'm going to kill your boss! And then burn his body! And…and…..and….burn down his home!"

* * *

"So tell me are you "Izaya" like my workers suspect" Shiki asked Kanra, who was currently tied to a chair looking very pissed. She wished that she had Shizuka's strength or at least a knife.

"What's it to you, you bastard" Kanra wasn't going to tell him anything. She's endanger her life and Shizuka's. Shizuka had already protected her, now it was Kanra's turn.

"Come on, don't you want to know more about your creation" Kanra's eyes widened, she wondered about her creation but she'd never betray Shizuka.

"Okay let's say I am, so what"

"Well you should know that you and "Shizuo" were in fact made for each other"

"You mean female "Shizuo" right"

Shiki smirked "Yes I do" So she was the clone.

"Okay fine. How were we created?" If she was going to be here she might as well get some information out of it.

"You're clones, easy. But I take it back; you and Shizuo's clone weren't exactly made for each other"

Kanra became pissed "What! That's a lie!" How dare he say that! The bastard!

Shiki was rather amused, so they had developed a love "Actually Shizuo's clone was made for Izaya"

* * *

**Me: BABIES!**

**Sorry my new brother was born! He's so tiny and pink and small and….and…and ADORABLE! **

**I just might knock up Izaya now. **

**Izaya: What!**

**Me: He has that new baby smell and they say he looks like me! Oh his black hair and eyes.**

**Shizuo: She has baby fever. Review please.**

**Izaya: She said I'd get knocked up.**

**Shizuo: I'm sure she was kidding…possibly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, too bad for me I gue-BABIES!**

**Izaya: Didn't you say you'd get me pregnant…some way.**

**Me: I was kidding *Smiling creepily with bug eyes***

**Izaya: I hate that smile. Are you sure you were kidding or were you lying.**

**Me: I was kidding…..possibly.**

**Izaya: Be serious!**

**Me: Okay I was kidding, that's for the sequel.**

**Izaya: WHAT!? What did you-!**

**Me: On with the story.**

**Izaya: Huh-!?**

**Chapter 14**

"That's a lie!" Kanra nearly jumped out of her chair with fury. _Izaya and Shizuka? That's just disgusting!_

"Oh believe me it's true," Shiki said rather amused at the girls reaction.

"Liar! Lair! That's sick, gross! You're a bastard!"

"I created you remember, do you think-"

"You disgust me" Kanra's voice was filled with poison, she really disliked this guy. _How can Izaya work with this bastard?_

"If you want to get even madder you should know we decided to make you afterwards, you were in no way part of the original plan" Did this guy get some kind of enjoyment from seeing Kanra pissed? "You were a second thought, decided because of some complications"

"Wait _we _and what type of "complications" are you talking about"

"Well seeing where you're going I might as well tell you. Shingen, you probably never heard of him, he's quite the scientist but he's also slightly crazy. He helped me create you, I got the necessary hair for DNA and he did the rest"

"Okay and what about the complications you were rambling on about" Kanra had the ability to keep her cool but this guy was just annoying her, so all her patience went away.

"Well you see Izaya is becoming rather independent"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Izaya has been acting as if I work for me. Even today he gave me information that anyone could have put together"

"So you created me to replace him?" To Kanra it seemed like that was what he was trying to say.

"Exactly, you are a smart one"

"So why Shizuo? Cloning is a big scientific breakthrough so why clone Shizuo and why for Izaya"

"You ask a lot of question" Shiki wasn't sure if he should be telling the girl this but if she was anything like Izaya she'd figure it out one way or another "What makes you think I'm going to answer your question"

"Because you want to tell me, don't you. I know that you deep inside want to tell me this because it make you feel like a genius for concocting this plan"

"Right" Shiki stated directly. _Great understanding of the human mind_, _every piece of information was transferred perfectly._

"Fine I'm guessing that you choose Shizuo because of his strength" Kanra stated aggravated "Oh and you made her female because….actually why is that?"

"Well Shizuo's strength was one key factor, the way Izaya talks about him you'd think he was a god. Why female? You might not like it but we intended at first that Izaya would mate with her"

Kanra became red "What! You wanted them to have babies together?! Why!? That's…That's-!"

"Well I did tell you the clone was made for Izaya"

"Yeah but I didn't think in _that _way!"

"Well that was the intention because imagine the power their children would have"

"I know I've said this before, you're sick"

"So yeah, Izaya became independent" Shiki pulled out a box of cigarettes and pulled out one of the cancer sticks "We figure we might as well make a clone of him too"

"Smoking kills you do know that right"

"Health conscious like Izaya" Shiki threw the cigarette in the trash can next to his desk.

"Yes, now answer this question. Why are we both female! I understand why Shizuo's clone is female since you intended for her to mate" Kanra spit out the word as if it was poison "but when you decided to make me then why continue for her to be female"

"Easy, after we decided to make you we also created a deal with the government to sell you guys to the army as assassins and such. Making you females would make you seem more innocent and making you male would be too obvious. It also gave us to something else" Shiki stated as he stared into Kanra's red orbs.

"What" Kanra spat out.

"A challenge. To see if we could completely recreate the process of sexual reproduction so that you two would be able to have children. Imagine the possibilities of what your children could do"

"Breed? How is that…?" Kanra wasn't sure if her mind could take that, she could have Shizuka's children?

"It was actually rather simple; you have all the normal female reproduction organs, produce eggs, has periods all that stuff. Shizuka's reproductive organs were recreated to be more like the male reproductive system. She produces something that is like semen so she doesn't produce eggs and she doesn't have periods"

Kanra's mind began to race, connecting every single piece of information she had just leaned and then she came out with something that surprised even her "I love her because of her. Not because of you"

"What does love have to do with it? We created you two to breed, that's true but love was not a part of that"

"Well I do love her and even if I am a clone, I at least deserve that"

"So if you do love her so much how come you left her, or did she leave you?"

Kanra became confused with this question, and then she remembered Shizuka had bleached her hair. Shiki was searching for a girl with chocolate brown hair not blonde. In that moment Kanra realized that it was her chance to protect Shizuka. Shizuka was the tough and strong one but she was the brain. In this situation she had two chooses, tell Shiki where Shizuka is allowing her to get captured. They'd be together that way but the second option was best, lie and save Shizuka "She ran off, I let her. At least she's spared from your idiocy"

* * *

"Just let me in there! I'll beat up anyone who gets in my way!" Shizuka told the raven that was busy trying to explain his plan. The trio was currently only a few feet away from the building Izaya said was Shiki's office.

"Shizuka you just can't barge in there like you own the place, it would look to suspicious…..and illegal" Izaya was trying his best to calm the blonde down but she was just radiating with the aura of wanting to kill someone.

"You see flea, I don't think you understand how serious I am about this" Shizuka said fisting the cloth of his shirt.

"Listen" Izaya said pulling the blonde girl away "All I have to do is convince Shiki that Kanra isn't a clone somehow and get her out"

Shizuka stayed quiet for a moment, she looked at Izaya then she looked at Shizuo "Well Shizuo what do you think I should do"

"Well" Shizuo began "If I were in the situation you're in I'd bust in there with as much violent force I could muster"

"Well alright then" Shizuka got up and before either of the males could stop her, she ran. Shizuka ran as fast as her limbs could take her. _I guess when the one you love is in danger, you do stupid things. _There were two guards out in front; Shizuka's fist collided with their faces, knocking them out. Shizuka went in leaving the two guards there knocked out.

"Shizuka! What are you-?!" Izaya didn't finish his question he simply got up and ran after her.

"Izaya!" Shizuo chased after his boyfriend, _So much for a plan._

"Kanra! Kanra!" Shizuka yelled out, she knew that it would attract attention but she didn't care, she needed a sign.

"What the hell are you-?!" Izaya screamed out catching up to the blonde.

"Sorry Izaya, have to save Kanra" Shizuka picked up the pace leaving the males behind.

"She sure is serious about this" Izaya said as the blonde female ran off into uncertainty.

"Yeah she didn't call you flea" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled him the rest of the way.

"I hope Kanra's okay" Izaya whispered softly, surprisingly the blonde heard him.

"For your bosses sake I hope so too"

"I just dont see why Shizuka won't think this through"

"Well think of it this way, if someone captured you I'd be just as pissed"

* * *

Kanra could have sworn she heard someone call out her name, she heard small noises now after that mimicked the sound of footsteps. Kanra wondered if Shiki had heard this too but seeing his unchanged expression she figure not. If Shizuka and the others were going to save her she just needed one more important piece of information "If everything you've told me is true and if I believe then" Kanra let her bangs cover her eyes a dark shadow covered her face "can we die?"

Shiki was slightly taken aback by the question but then smirked and laughed slightly "You're as strong as your so-called "Parents" whatever it takes to kill then is what it will take to kill you two"

Kanra smiled to herself "Well in that case I hope you have a gun on you" and in that instant the door was torn off its hinges and an angry blonde burst into the room.

* * *

**Me: Oh confrontation time!**

**Izaya: Okay now explain to me what sequel you were talking about in the begin-!**

**Me: I love your opinions! Please review!**

**Izaya: Don't ignore me! This has to do with me so I deserve to-!**

**Me: So Shizuo what how do you think I'm doing.**

**Izaya: Listen to me, dammit! What "sequel" were you-?**

**Me: Lalalalalala~**

**Izaya: Tell me! What are you planning!**

**Me: Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise.**

**Izaya….What are you going to do!**

**Me: Only time will tell.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies for the wait. You know your life had problems when the only person who willo comfort you is your three-year-old little brother. That three-year-old also likes dressing up like spiderman at random times (future cosplayer much)**

**I dont own Shizuo or Izaya. **

**Chapter 15**

Kanra wanted to protect Shizuka for once but even from where she stood she could here the blonde's angry marching through the halls. All Kanra could really does was let Shizuka take care of it.

The pissed of blonde knocked the hinges right off the door and burst in, she entered the room not happy with the sight she saw in front of her. Kanra tied down to a chair infront of some old dude she didnt know.

"So did you order those basterd to take Kanra" Shizuka asked as she made her way closer to the guy, she really did not like the vibe this guy gave of.

"Well technically I didn't-"

"I dont hear denial so" Shizuka's hand cluntched into a fist and she prepared to knock this guys teeth right out of his mouth until she felt a hand catch her wrist. Shizuka suspected it was one of the idiots guard and tried to break free but to her surprise she found herself unable to get free.

"C'mon you of all people should know what I'm going through right now"

"Yeah I get it but I seriously doubt you want to kill someone at your age" Shizuo told her letting go of her wrist slowly.

"Shizuka why did you run of? My god the hallways are full of passed out guards! What were you-" Izaya was standing by the dorway when he noticed Shiki and a tied up Kanra, _So he was behind this. _

"Oh Izaya and...Shizuo Heiwajima-"

"You lowly basterd , you cloned us" Izaya said bluntly as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Well yes and I see you founf my little creations and...What's this I see?" Shiki asked noticing how close Shizuo and Izaya stood, then he took in the odd over protectiveness that the blonde girl had over Izaya's clone. It all clicked in and Shiki laughed "Oh I see! So what you were saying was true" he said pointing a finger at Kanra "You love her and they love each other"

"What?" Shizuo asked not at all amused with that comment.

"I did overhear something along the lines" Shiki began as he controlled his laughter "that Izaya was in a relationship but I didn't really believe it"

"You have a problem with it?" Izaya asked then realized the mistake in his words.

"You're not denying so it must be true" Shiki blurted out.

"That's enough!" Shizuka yelled out, she was about to jump in and punch the guy when a hand landed on her chest stopping her and so Shizuo beat her to the punch. Shizuo's fist landed on Shiki's jaw sending the yakuza's face back.

"Shizuo why did yo do that?" Izaya asked rather shocked, sure it needed to be done but still he was rather shocked by his boyfriends action.

"He was pissing me off" Shizuo looked to see that Shiki had passed out "I think I may have put a little to much force into that. I guess seeing that we're not fighting anymore all my anger had been bottling inside"

"Yeah I guess that's-"

"I'd hate to interupt but could you please untie me" Kanra asked wiggling in the chair.

"Sorry" Shizuka said as she gripped the rope and ripped it apart. Shizuka took away all the pieces of rope freeing her lover.

"Thank you" Kanra stated as she got up and gave Shizuka a hug.

"Now let's get out of here before any of them wake up" Izaya ordered.

" I swear, ever since you guys came into our lives things have been more insane then they usually were" Shizuo told the girls as he grabbed Izaya's hand.

"Well we're your clones" Kanra told.

* * *

They all ran as fast as they could, even though Shizuka had knocked out most of the guards they couldn't be to careful.

They hastilly made there way into Izaya's apartment, Kanra flopped onto the couch and relaxed.

"How can you be so relaxed, you were just kidnapped" Shizuka asked as Kanra simply told her that it was all okay now.

"Whatever" Shizuka huffed out and sat down next to Kanra.

"I did find out some pretty important things"

"Oh reallly like what" Shizuka asked not really interested to much.

"Well" Kanra began smirking "I can have your babies!"

"What!" Shizuka screamed, Shizuo and Izaya overheard this and screamed with the blonde girl.

"It's true" Kanra told them hoping they'd believe her.

"How does that even work?" Izaya asked rather curiosed.

"Well from what I was told it has to do with Shizuka producing something like semen from her-"

"On second thought I don't want to know" Izaya still felt uncomfortable talking about this subject.

"C'mon I might be pregnant as we speak"

"I doubt it, you guys have only done it once" Izaya said matter-of-factly.

" Oh that's-"

"He's got a point Kanra, we weren't fully really sure what to do" Shizuka told Kanra aas she patted her back,

Kanra pouted "You guys are cruel"

"Listen whatever it is you girls are and how you do it and all that is none of our business. We're all safe now so why dont we just relax while we can" Shizuo told then as he grabbed Izaya forcing the raven to sir on his lap.

"Hey Shizuo what are you-" Izaya couldn't even finish the sentence when Shizuo placed their lips together.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's so short but my new computer broke somehow and...well things were crazy. I apologies again and I promise I'll give you more next time.**

**Or would you all just prefer another love scene.**

**Reveiw.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own durarara. Oh yeah and I'm sorry no love scene, there's this thing called plot….so yeah…but I promise there will be one close to the end of this story.**

**Chapter 16**

Kanra explained everything she had learned to Shizuka, although she had the feeling the blonde only understood part of what she was saying. She was right in the middle of a sentence when Izaya interrupted her.

"Kanra would you repeat that last sentence" Izaya asked, Shizuo looked a little concerned too.

"Oh sure, I just said that Shiki informed me that there was this guy named Shingen who helped him create us"

Izaya looked at Shizuo "You don't think it's the same Shingen?"

"It may be, only one way to know" Shizuo said pulling out his phone and dial the number.

"_Hello Shinra speaking"_

"Yeah Shinra I just wanted to know-"

"_Oh, is Izaya with you?"_

"Yeah but I just wanted to ask if by any chance you've seen your dad around"

"…_."_

"Shinra?"

"_Come by in 10 minutes"_

"Fine, do I bring the girls?"

"_Yeah sure"_

Shizuo snapped his phone shut "Guess we're going to Shinra's place"

"I'm confused" Kanra began "why does this matter"

"Shingen is Shinra's dad" Izaya stated.

"You mean that weird guy with glasses and lab coat?"

"Yep"

* * *

"He's been here the entire morning" Shinra told them as he lead them inside only to find Shingen sitting on Shinra's couch.

" Oh well look who it-" Shingen stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two girls standing next to Izaya and Shizuo "You found them!" Shingen immediately got up and ran to the girls "Oh Shinra this is great"

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought the girls" Shinra mumbled under his breath.

Shingen made his way to Kanra grabbing her by the shoulder making Shizuka rather pissed, the blonde female stepped in and separated them.

"So I'm guessing you're Shingen and…you created us?" Shizuka found that rather hard to believe, this guy looked more like a psycho than a genius. _And what the hell is up with that freaking gas mask?_

"That's right my dear" Shizuka wanted to punch him for that.

"I'm guessing we should all just sit down" Shinra stated aggravated "Besides Celty will be here in a while"

They all sat down, Shizuo next to Izaya, Kanra next to Shizuka, and Shingen with his son even though there was a space in between them for Celty. The space itself could fir two Celty's though.

"So Shingen" Izaya began "Who gave you permission to clone us" Izaya's voice was filled with a scary tint of anger.

"Um….well you see….I just did it….fr thmny" Shingen mumbled the last words seeming a little ashamed.

"What did you say, I couldn't quite understand that" Izaya asked menacingly.

"Yakuza's pay rather well" Shingen began rubbing the back of his head.

Both males looked ready to attack the scientist right there when they heard the door open. The busty dullahan entered the apartment immediately getting grabbed by her "boyfriend". Even though Celty wasn't wearing her helmet neither Kanra nor Shizuka seemed surprised to see a headless women with smoke coming out of her neck.

"Celty! Thank god you're here"

**(Huh? What's the matter?)**

The headless women immediately knew the answer to her question when she saw Shingen sitting on the couch.

**(Ugh! Not him) **

"Yeah" Shinra whispered.

As Celty and Shinra took her seat she saw Shizuo and Izaya along with the girls.

**( Oh hello guys and who are you two?) **

At that moment Shizuo and Izaya had the same thought _"Shinra didn't tell her?"_

"Hello I'm Shizuka, Shizuo's clone"

"I'm Kanra Izaya's clone"

**(….bhjb,n,nbjkbhk) **Celty was so confused that her fingers slipped all over he surface of phone.

"Shinra" Shizuo began "you didn't tell her"

"Must have slipped my mind" Shinra told slightly laughing as he sat down.

"But you guys are like dating" Izaya stated, that seemed like something you should share with the person you're in a relationship with.

**(You guys are clones?)**

"Yep" the two girls said in unison.

"Okay listen" Shingen began "I'm pretty sure you guys already know how you guys were made-"

"We got enough information from what Kanra told us" Izaya said.

"Okay well I never really knew the entire plan for these girls I only did it because Shiki told me he'd pay me a lot of money"

"Yeah you told us that but if you were paid like you said then why are you hiding with you son" Izaya stated bluntly.

"Well you see I may have ran off when the two girls escaped and decided tat I didn't want anything to do with him"

"Okay and…."

"Well we weren't entirely sure if everything was transferred correctly. You girls escaped before we could check"

"Well I'd say everything was transferred perfectly" Kanra told rather confidently.

"Yeah I'd have to agree wit Kanra on that"

**(…..Shinra your dad cloned Shizuo and Izaya? Oh my god! How is the city still standing?!)**

Shizuo and Izaya laughed dryly, they really should have told them they were dating now but ow would they react-

"Listen headless lady, I'm sorry what's your name?" Shizuka asked.

**(Celty)**

"Okay Celty well you see I love Kanra"

"You should understand" Kanra began "You are dating Shinra after all"

"Oh yeah" Shizuka began as she snapped her fingers once "and these two are totally doing each other now"

Everything and everyone in the room went silent even Kanra,who must have known what her girlfriend was going to say, seemed a little shocked.

**(…,byvtgyftdvsrtyfg) **

"Ummmmmm….." Shinra was at a lost for words.

"Well this is awkward" Shingen stated.

"Yep" Shizuo and Izaya both said.

"So Shizuo, Izaya, is she correct" Shinra asked.

"Well…..you see-it's like this" Izaya really did not like trying to explain this.

"Yep we are in a relationship" Shizuo said putting his hand over Izaya's shoulder.

"Oh so the internet rumors were true?" Shinra asked in awe, he thought those we're all just lies. _Huh, wo would have guessed?_

"Like I said before, awkward"

* * *

"So what exactly do you plan on doing with these girls now that you know where they came from" Shinra asked, for someone who had just found out his two best male fiends were in a relationship he was taking it rather well.

"Does that question even need to be asked" Shizuo asked.

"They're staying with us" Izaya said, his voice same-what happy, he really was happy that the girls would stay with them but he was containing himself.

"Well of course we're staying, you guys wouldn't survive without us" Kanra'stone was confident much like Izaya's.

"Whatever" Shizuka began as she got up "I think it's about time we go anyway. T was nice meeting you….." Shizuka didn't know why but there was something about Shingen she just really didn't like.

"Creator?" Shingen stated in a cocky tone.

"Like hell I'd ever call you creator, besides Shizuo is more like my creator"

"She as a point there dad" Shinra told as he patted his depressed father's back. Even though Shinra and his father had an odd relationship he did enjoy seeing Shizuka crush his confidence,

"Oh yeah and" Shizuka began as she grabbed Shingen by his collar and hoisted him up "if you dare tell that bastard you worked with, what was his name again? Oh yeah Shiki, you tell him anything about were we are I will personally rip your intestines right from you gut!" Shizuka dropped the doctor and began to walk off.

"She's really nice when you get to know her" Kanra said ten ran after her girlfriend.

Shizuo and Izaya got up and left too, and as they walked an idea popped into Izaya's head that made him giggle slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Shizuo asked seeing his boyfriend was clearly trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter.

"It's just, remember when Kanra was explaining everything and said Shizuka didn't have a period because she produces …..something else"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well I'm starting to think that they just did that because the idea of Shizuka on he period was too terrifying"

Shizuo pondered that for a moment "Yeah you're right, she'd kill everyone"

* * *

**Me: Yeah in case you havent heard I will become the Izaya of the world. Please review...Maybe smut in the next chapter just because you all deserve it.**

**And yeah sequel. **

**Izaya: You cant become me!**

**Me: I can try.**

**Shizuo: She can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Smut!**

**Yaoi and Yuri l****ovin' **

**Final chapter!**

**Chapter 17 **

Shizuo began to caress Izaya's chest slowly as he took of the raven's shirt, the last article of clothing that was on him. The blonde was already naked and wasnteasing his boyfriend.

"Shi-Shizu….ahh~" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's nipple, teasing the sensitive piece of flesh.

That entire day had been very stressful and they were both were glad it was over and that night had come. They were sure the girls were enjoying themselves too.

"Shi-Shizuo stop….teasing" Izaya moaned out as he felt Shizuo's tongue glide over nipple.

"Alright" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izaya's belt and began to take the raven's pants off. Shizuo slip the raven's pants off along with his underwear. Izaya hissed as the cold air hit his member, he'd probably never get use to this feeling. Shizuo examined Izaya's body, he'd never tire of seeing Izaya's thin body completely naked and exposed.

"Okay, suck" Shizuo ordered as he placed three fingers over Izaya's lips. Izaya instantly covered the fingers with his mouth, surrounding them in his warm cavern, he lapsed his tongue over the digits surrounding them in a layer of saliva. Shizuo felt chills run through his body as he felt the warmth of Izaya's small mouth.

"Alright" Shizuo stated as he took his fingers out of Izaya's mouth. Shizuo moved his finger placing them over Izaya's hole. He began rubbing the hole's surface as he gradually began to move his finger inside.

"Ah…~" Izaya shivered at the penetration, Shizuo's fingers moving through his body, his walls being stretched out. It still hurt but the pain felt really good. Shizuo slipped another finger in and began to scissor the raven "Ah….Sh-Shizuo~"

"Doesn't hurt?"

"Nope, feels really good actually"

Shizuo quickly maneuvered his fingers inside of Izaya's tight hole, his own member was getting harder and harder with every second that passed. Shizuo slipped in the third finger without a single protest from his uke.

"I think you're ready now" Shizuo told the raven, he slowly slipped his wet member inside the ravens hole. Shizuo immediately felt how tight Izaya's hole still was. It was so warm and moist.

"Ah…You're insides feel really good"

"Ahh…d-don't say that" Izaya moaned out as his face flushed, Shizuo pushed his cock deeper inside hitting Izaya's prostate _hard_ "Ahh...ah! Stop I'm g-gonna cum!"

"Go a-ahead and cum" Shizuo whispered seductively into the naked raven's ear as he hit his prostate again, this time even harder.

"A-Ahh…ahh" Izaya released all over the blondes chest, his muscular abs covered in sticky white seeds. Izaya's already tight hole became even tighter as the raven came, engulfing the blonde's already hard cock in moist heat.

With a quiet moan Shizuo released his own seeds inside the raven's hole, he slowly took out his cock getting a small moan from the raven. He lied down next to the tired raven, who was panting, sweaty and blushed. Izaya huddled up closer to the blonde and hugged the blonde's chest lovingly "Hey Shizu-chan?"

"What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking that….."

"That what? You can tell me Izaya" Shizuo hugged the raven harder as he covered them both with the blanket.

"Well since we're taking the girls in and all….what exactly do we do with them"

Shizuo looked at the raven puzzled the he let out a small chuckle "We let them do what they want"

Izaya smiled as kissed the blonde gently on the lips "I love you"

"Love you too" Shizuo said as he forced the raven into a deeper kiss.

"S-Shizuo…" as they broke the kiss Izaya looked deeply into Shizuo's dark brown eyes "What am I going to do with you?"

"Everything"

Izaya giggled "So are you going to be living with me now?"

"Do you want me to live with you?"

Izaya not feeling even a little embarrassed proudly stated "Yes!"

"Alright then"

* * *

Shizuka glided her pink tongue gently across Kanra's pale neck as her hand caressed Kanra's privates. Both girls were completely naked and lying together on the bad, their hands wondering on each other. The raven girl kneaded the blonde's large breast "S-Shizuk….ah" the blonde retracted her fingers finding them covered in slink cum. Shizuka smirked as she licked the liquid of her fingers "Aright let's get to it"

Kanra traced the blondes face as she began to kiss her softly until her tongue began to lick Shizuka's lips "I love you Shizuka"

"I love you too" Shizuka whispered into her ear as she laid the lithe girl down on the bed. Shizuka grabbed Kanra's legs gently licking the inside of her thigh gently.

"Shi-Shizuka" Kanra moaned out as she felt the blonde girl's tongue move into her hole. Kanra gripped the sheets as the blonde female moved. Shizuka then immediately moved out getting a moan in protest from the lithe girl "Why'd you s-"Kanra then realized the blonde was positioning herself in between her legs.

Of all the concepts of sex figuring out the position was definitely one of the more difficult parts. The entire thing made them both wonder how Shizuo and Izaya did it. Were they ever going to ask them? Shizuka never, Kanra…..would but knew she shouldn't.

Shizuka positioned herself correctly, Kanra's legs gently placed around her hips. Shizuka leaned in, rubbing their privates together. The girls moaned in unison feeling the building tension that formed with every rub. Kanra reached out and grabbed Shizuka's shoulder, pulling herself closer to the blonde. The girls kissed passionately as their cunts rubbed together harder, their breast rubbing together, and their nipples colliding together.

"S-Shizuka…" Kanra moaned out through the kiss as she released.

The blonde girl embraced her raven tightly as she also released. Kanra felt her private heat up when Shizuka released, she smiled a little bit. The girls separated from each other and laid down with each other on the bed.

"Hey Shizuka"

"What?"

"Let's have a baby"

* * *

**Me: Yahoo! Last chapter!**

**Yes there will be a seguel to this. It will be full of M-preg, high school (if i want to), gang issues and...well yaoi and yuri.**

**I will try to get it in as soon as I can but you guys better review so that I know your all still with me.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
